Gente pequeña, secretos grandes
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: El hombre magico a fin de regresar a Marte para estar de nuevo con Margles gracias a un deseo de su hermano debera recuperar unos de sus artilugios que lo tiene Finn: La bolsa de versiones miniaturas de el y sus amigos, en intercambio de la bolsa el hombre magico le debe hacer saber secretos sobre los muñecos y sus versiones reales. Continuacion de "Juego de poker en San Valentin"
1. Prologo: La propuesta

**Gente pequeña, secretos grandes**

**Prologo**

**Hola a todos konohaepicwriter vuelve después de unas rondas de zombis para traerles la segunda parte de esta serie de historias, obviamente ya saben cual es el titulo de la historia debido a que cuando seleccionaron la historia se ve el nombre además de que el titulo también es el nombre del capitulo, que poco creativo de mi parte no creen XD. Bueno tan pronto como termine de escribir el ultimo capitulo de la anterior historia me di una pausa para trabajar y comer para después volver esclavizarme en el computador para ustedes, es una broma me gusta escribir para ustedes y hay algunas cosas que tengo planeadas escribir para esta serie pero debo tener una enorme paciencia para hacerlo pero basta de mis cosas sin sentido que tengo que decir es de empezar con lo interesante antes de empezar un ultimo detalle. Los que comiencen a leer esta historia lo que les aconsejo que lean la parte anterior a esta que es "Juego de póker en Día de San Valentín" que es la parte anterior a esta para que entiendan esta serie de historia.**

**Antes de empezar un axxxxxxxxxxx por Juego de póker en San Valentín que es la primera historia que logro terminar siiiiiiiiiiiiiii aunque no es la primera que hice, la primera que hice es una de school days llamada la familia Itou y le faltan como 2 capítulos para concluirla y en estos días me encargare en terminarla.**

**Ahora 1, 2,3 ¡Hora de aventurax4!(Por los Glob)**

**En el monte Olimpo Marte**

-¿En Ooo? ¿Qué hace mágico por allá su hogar es aquí en Marte con nosotros?- dijo entristecida la mujer marciana.

-Margles es duro lo que te tendré que decir pero desde que caíste en el Monte Olimpo, mi hermano cambio se volvió loco- le dijeron un poco tristes los hermanos.

-Pero que hace en Ooo, porque lo mandaron allá.

-Debido a la tremenda locura en la que cayo comenzó hacer cosas terribles, el provoco la plaga de sombras, durante el baile comunal mientras agarrábamos nuestras manos el los hizo crecer y nos provoco mucho dolor.

-El baile comunal pero mágico adoraba ese baile- dijo un poco asustada.

-Así es el también provoco esto- luego los hermanos se quitaron su casco mostrando que no tenían ningún cabello sobre su cabeza.

Margles se sorprendió tanto que hasta puso su manos sobre su boca y exclamo: Chicos su hermosa cabellera se ha…

-Lo sabemos desaparecido- luego se volvieron a poner su cubrecabezas- el lo hizo en la ocasión en que convirtió el agua en cabello.

-¿Pero si se volvió loco porque no intentaron que cambiara? Sabemos que el hombre mágico fue alguien genial.

-El rey de marte tomo la decisión de enviarle a Ooo si es que lograba aprender a cuidar de las cosas vivas el hubiera podido regresar a Marte, incluso nosotros le dimos el transportador marcial para cuando aprendiera amor regresara.

Margles se quedo en silencio no podía replicar con el hecho de que el rey de marte ósea Abraham haya hecho el juicio del hombre mágico no podía refutarlo el rey de marte siempre fue un excelente gobernante era piadoso al hacer sus juicios y pensaba en el bien ajeno.

-Puedo hablar con el rey de marte para que podamos traer al hombre mágico de vuelta.

-Lo tienes enfrente- le dijo Grob botando una lagrima por sus ojos.

-No, pero eso es imposible nuestro rey es inmortal el creo nuestra utópica sociedad siempre ha estado con nosotros.

-En el juicio del hombre mágico el logro cambiar de lugares con un perro y recibió el juicio a cambio de el.

Margles comenzó a llorar no sabia todo el dolor y tristeza que el hombre mágico había traído, se sentía mal también por que debido a su muerte indirectamente ella también provoco todo eso.

-Por eso te traje de vuelta Margles soy el nuevo rey de marte y deseo darle una ultima oportunidad a mi hermanito, si aunque tu estés de vuelta mágico no decide cambiar tendré que enjuiciarlo yo mismo.

-Esta bien chicos lo entiendo les agradezco el hecho de que me traigan de vuelta.

-Muy bien me retiro iré inmediatamente a Ooo en busca del hombre mágico- después los 4 comenzaron a alzarse para inmediatamente dirigirse a la tierra.

**Casa del hombre mágico**

El hombre mágico estaba dormido encima de una bolsa de dormir en medio de su sucia casa se comenzó a estirar mientras roncaba hasta que de la nada despertó:

-Guau que sueño más reparadoramente mágico- dijo el loco hombre verde.

-Ahora que clase de desastre mágico realizare hoy para compartir mi diversión y conocimiento.

Mmm- el hombre comenzó agarrarse su barbilla pensando- bueno algo se me ocurrirá- dijo alzando sus hombros riéndose.

Luego el comenzó andar por diferentes lados alrededor del bosque causando caos a todo pequeño animal que encontraba a una ardilla que estaba a punto de comerse una bellota la endureció hasta el punto de cuando la masco se le rompieron los dientes, a una rana que iba saltar le puso alas y ya que no sabia como usarlas se choco contra un árbol, un oso intentaba comer un poco de miel y justo en ese instante convirtió la miel en hormigas enormes negras y rojas que comenzaron a picar su lengua, por ultimo llego a un arroyo donde un venado estaba tomando agua convirtió el agua en algo muy desagradable a lo que el venado lo bebió comenzó a vomitar.

-Ahh que genial es todo esto, una vida feliz- dijo el hombre mágico mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Hombre mágico- luego el hombre mágico paro de flotar reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de sus hermanos.

-Son ustedes que quieren estoy ocupado repartiendo mi conocimiento mágico a la gente- dijo el hombre mágico un poco molesto mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Hombre mágico te venimos hacer una propuesta.

-Dudo que me interese pero haber te escucho.

-Quiero que regreses a Marte con nosotros.

-El rey de Marte ya me hizo esa propuesta y la rechace que te hace pensar que contigo seria diferente.

-¡Ahora yo soy el rey de Marte! Por eso te puedo hacer esta propuesta- al recordarle a su viejo amigo caído se exalto bastante.

-Haber, haber como puedes ser el rey de Marte si nuestro rey se supone que es supremo, eterno y todo eso genial- el hombre mágico solo recibió por respuesta un enorme silencio de su hermano mientras miraba para abajo.

-Guau nunca pensé que llegaría ese día de verdad me apena mucho no era un a mal tipo- a pesar de todo lo que el ha hecho el hombre mágico apreciaba a Abe de todas maneras por el todavía seguía vivo en esos momentos.

-¿Como fue?

-Cuando te busque aquí para enjuiciarte y cambiaste de lugar con el perro, el perro murió en tu lugar y para salvarlo el rey se sacrifico.

-Si, es así mucho menos regresare quien me querrá después de que hice todo eso de todas maneras no hay nada allá que me interese- le dijo triste el hombre mágico.

-Si lo hay.

-Que dices como sabes que hay algo que me haga regresar a Marte- le dijo extrañado.

-Hombre mágico te propongo por ultima vez que regreses a Marte para que lo hagas he traído de vuelta desde su ultima visita del Monte Olimpo a Margles.

-¿¡Margles? Hablas en serio- mucho mas que sorprendido en toda su vida el hombre mágico toma interés en su propuesta.

-Así es por medio de un deseo mío ella regreso pero deberás hacer 2 cosas yo te diga para lograrlo- con mucha autoridad Glod comenzó con la propuesta.

-Dímelo hare lo que sea.

-Cualquier artilugio mágico dado o hecho tendrás que recuperarlo inmediatamente y el actual propietario de lo que has creado deberá dártelo voluntariamente.

-Queeeeee- dijo el hombre mágico con un gran grito.

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí es el primer capitulo esta tal como en el anterior es una simple corta introducción lo que viene es mas interesante y se darán cuenta de que al final todo va a encajar perfectamente en esta serie que es un gran proyecto para mi.**

**Y claro como irse sin algunas curiosidades.**

**-Todos los incidentes que dije en este capitulo y la calvicie de los hermanos Glob es mencionado en el episodio de hijos de Marte.**

**-El rey de Marte a pesar de todo siempre estuvo dispuesto a perdonar incluso hasta al final al hombre mágico tal vez por el aprecio que alguna vez le tuvo.**

**-Es posible que el rey de marte profetizara su propia muerte quizás con el búho cósmico en un sueño ya que los hermanos mencionan que el dijo que profetizo que iban a conocer a un perro.**

**-Después de que el rey de Marte murió se dejo el monumento que se encuentra en Washingtown de Abraham Lincoln no se sabe si eso fue lo que quedo de el o que los Glob lo trajeron.**

**-En mi historia para abreviar los voy a llamar los Glob además puede que me haya equivocado en sus nombres todo este tiempo.**

**Se acabo el prologo para que en el siguiente capitulo se sepa que tendrá que hacer el hombre mágico para poder regresar junto con Margles bueno esperen el próximo capitulo para que lo sepan axxxxxx.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Recuperando la magia perdida

**En busca de la magia perdida**

**Hola que tal, espero que estén bien y disfrutando mi historia se que no llegara a tanta gente debido a que los personajes que incluye no son tan recurrentes los cuales son el hombre mágico y los Glob pero de todas maneras aquí esta actualizado cortamente después de haber sido publicado el prologo (el cual ya estaba listo desde hace algún tiempo) pero no tuve oportunidad de publicarlo ya que no tenia internet****.**

**Bueno un corto axxxxx: Y prepárense para lo bueno para que esta segunda parte empiece.**

**Lean "Juego de póker en San Valentín" también escrito por mi para entender bien la historia. **

**Bosque de Ooo 3pm**

-No entiendo eso chicos ¿Porque tengo recuperar cualquier objeto mágico que he creado?- el verde hombre le pregunto a sus hermanos.

-Hombre mágico a fin de que abandones la tierra de Ooo debes limpiarla de todo desastre que has causado, eso incluye también esos artículos que nosotros deducimos que los creaste con tus malas intenciones- luego otro de los hermanos termino la frase diciendo: "Eso es a lo que se llama redención"

-Mmm esta bien, pero en realidad no recuerdo ningún tipo de artilugio mágico o algo que he creado.

-Pues tendrás que recordarlo, nuestro detector muestra una gran presencia de tu jugo mágico en un lugar diferente al que nos encontramos- Grob siendo el que tenia el detector se lo entrego.

-Que raro cada vez que hago una transformación mágica o algo se termina deshaciendo después de un rato para que de esa manera mi jugo mágico regrese.

-Lo sabemos por eso te tocara a ti buscar la fuente de esta variación- mientras decía esto Glob comenzó a levitar para regresar a Marte.

-Espera ¿no me vas ayudar? Como voy a regresar a Marte sin ti- inmediatamente el hombre mágico comenzó a flotar intentando acercarse a Glob.

-El camino a la redención deberás hacerlo solo, para regresar tendrás que usar el transportador que te dimos nos veremos después- finalmente los 4 salieron a la misma velocidad con la que siempre iban hasta que el hombre mágico los perdió de vista.

-Y ahora como sabré que rayos deje aquí para poder regresar – se puso a pensar mientras rascaba su barbilla-"supongo que tengo que aprender a entender esta cosa"

Luego el hombre mágico comenzó su búsqueda en lo que sea rayos que había perdido.

**Casa del árbol 7 pm**

Finn y Jake regresaban de una de sus típicas aventuras alrededor de Ooo venían como siempre con un jugoso botín que constaba de unas monedas de oro, una hacha, espada y la cabeza de un monstruo marino, también parte de la armadura del mismo.

-Guau que increíble aventura tuvimos en ese abismo de brujas - Finn muy emocionado recordaba mientras iban de camino de vuelta a casa.

-Si, viste hermano cuando lo cogí con mi enorme mano y lo aplaste, luego Bam lo sorprendimos- dijo Jake mientras imitaba todo con sus poderes.

-Si, ahora ahí que poner este botín en la casa.

-No lo creo últimamente con todas las cosas que recogemos de nuestras aventuras no tenemos espacio para cosas nuevas- replico Jake.

-Ah no creo que sea para tanto- justo cuando abrieron la puerta una enorme cantidad de objetos salieron de la puerta aplastándolos.

-Ok Jake creo que tienes razón tendremos que deshacernos de unas cuantas cosas.

Después de alrededor de 2 horas el dúo heroico se deshizo de bastante cosas viejas tanto así que habían alrededor de 10 bolsas llenas de cosas ellos realmente no usaban ni necesitaban.

-Finalmente ya tenemos espacio para poner las cosas en su lugar se ve la casa mucho mejor así- le dijo Jake quien se encontraba jadeando bastante debido al enorme trabajo que hicieron.

-Hora de poner esta nueva espada con la colección- dijo Finn mientras ponía la espada nueva con un filo de acero con un mango desgastado con otras espadas en un estante.

-Finn siempre me he preguntado porque coleccionas espadas si solo usas la que dejo Papa.

-No, lo se creo que es un especie de Hobby no se sabe cuando se necesitaran bastantes espadas.

-Bueno si es lo que piensas es bueno que al menos ahora tengas un pasatiempo- el perro mágico se daba cuenta desde el día de San Valentín que paso, Finn había cambiado y le había hecho bien ya no pasaba largos periodos deprimido o pasaba recordando su rompimiento con la reina flama simplemente era como antes un par de hermanos deseosos por divertirse y tener aventuras.

Después de que se puso a pensar eso Finn encontró algo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo:

-Whoa Finn ¿Que tiene esa bolsa?- pregunto Jake cuando vio caer una bolsa realmente llena.

-Ah es esa bolsa que nos encontramos hace algún tiempo que tenia esas mini versiones de nosotros- dijo Finn mientras sacaba al pequeño Finn de la bolsa.

-No, creo que deberías tener esa bolsa y esos juguetes contigo Finn.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Recuerda Finn esa cosa te arruino tanto la cabeza como esos libros basura que cargábamos por la casa.

-Bueno de los libros nos encargamos, sacamos como 2 fundas de esas cosas inservibles- decía Finn mientras las señalaba- "Además míralos no son lindos "- Finn comenzó a mostrar a lo minis los cuales mostraban caras tiernas.

-Lindos o no lindos te hicieron hacer cosas raras, vamos Finn hiciste que Arcoíris se fuera con tu copia.

-Jake vamos solo son muñecos no es que se parezcan en algo a los verdaderos- intentando salvar la supuesta vida de los minis Finn intentaba razonar con Jake.

-¡A si solo son muñecos bueno voy a ver si te gusta que mini Jake se vaya con la mini princesa flama o con la mini dulce princesa!- después Jake se enojo y con sus poderes le quito la bolsa a Finn.

-Hey tranquilo, Jake.

-Vas a ver como se siente.

**En el bosque cercano a la casa del árbol**

El hombre mágico seguía en su búsqueda por varias horas no sabia exactamente que era pero ya lo estaba exasperando.

-Ahhhh anda buscando quien sabe que cosa por horas y ni siquiera entiendo esta cosa, no me sirve, ¡Usare magia!- luego boto el detector y justamente cayo cercano a la casa del árbol en el cual comenzó a sonar como loco.

-Vaya después de todo si ha sido útil- finalmente fue volando y comenzó a observar dentro de la casa del árbol en busca de sus objeto.

**Dentro de la casa del árbol**

-Ok hermano ahora sabrás por lo que yo pase- dijo Jake en tono de reclamar.

-Bueno esta bien haz lo que quieras- molesto Finn le entrego la funda que logro recuperar.

-Donde esta la mini princesa flama veamos… Ah que rayos- cuando Jake saco a la princesa flama su atuendo había cambiado ya no era el típico vestido de princesa que cargaba sino andaba con su armadura de reina.

-Guau no recuerdo que ella era si- sorprendido Finn exclamo ante el cambio repentino del mini a pesar de que había dejado de andar con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso no importa sigue siendo ella haber que te parece esto- después cogió a Mini Jake y lo puso cerca de ella.

-Vamos tu eres el perro alfa tu eres el mejor a por ella- después cuando el mini Jake se acerco a la mini reina flama no hicieron ninguna interacción amorosa simplemente se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar después de un rato ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-¡Que no paso nada! Finn dime que hiciste para que la mini princesa flama ande con el mini Finn- le exigió Jake.

-Porque te diría algo para que te vengues de mi eso no tiene sentido- dijo Finn también en un tono de reclamo.

-Oh ya veo, "señor no importa solo son juguetes" entonces admites que esto si es serio y que los minis deben irse- con un gran tono burlón e intimidante Jake desafío a Finn.

-Ah esta bien la di una galleta a mini Finn para que la compartiera con la mini reina flama y listo, ya estas contento.

-Muy bien ahora prepárate- le dijo Jake con un tono malévolo hizo lo mismo con mini Jake pero cuando se puso enfrente de la mini reina flama, el mini de la reina le pidió la galleta pero mini Jake no se la quiso dar y se la comió, cosa que hizo poner molesta a la pequeña fogosa y se fue por otro lado.

-Parece que tu miniatura no es tan romántico- Finn se rio ante el intento fallido de su hermano por venganza.

-Ahhh bueno quizás fallo pero todavía tengo un as bajo la manga- luego Jake saco a la mini dulce princesa de su bolsa.

-Jake ¿porque crees que va a ser diferente con la dulce princesa?- le dijo Finn dándole vueltas a sus ojos.

-No lo se, solo dime como le hiciste con mini Finn o ya veras- Jake comenzó amenazar a Finn con los juguetes.

-Como quieras los puse solos, puse a la dulce princesa de espalda de mini Finn, lo comenzó a masajear y luego hubo muchos besucones- Finn estaba sonrojado debido al repentino recuerdo de esa experiencia con los minis.

-OK esta será la buena, la que cuenta- el perro no podía estar mas lleno de confianza sabia que esta vez no podía fallar.

**Afuera en la ventana**

-Con que eran esos pequeñines no me acordaba de esos juguetes, eran copias realmente perfectas, entonces lo único que debo hacer es tomarlo de sus manos y- justo cuando iba terminar su frase los hermanos del hombre mágico se hicieron visibles a través del detector.

-No, hombre mágico tienes que hacer que te los den voluntariamente- lo corrigio el holograma de Glob.

-¿Me has estado espiando? ¿Qué no confían en mi? – le dijo apenado el mágico.

-No, te tenemos en constante vigilancia y si lo tomas a la fuerza, no podrás regresar a Marte.

-Ah esta bien.

Los intentos de Jake por hacer lo mismo con la mini dulce princesa fueron aun mas desastrosos, cuando lo puso atrás de Jake ella se fue a caminar para hablar con el mayordomo mentita, le puso las manos en su espalda y ella se la pego como si cargara unas moscas alrededor de su cuerpo, todo intento fallo.

-Lo siento, Jake que pena que tu intento de… vengarte saliera mal- el hermano humano de Jake se sintió un mal por el.

-AH estos juguetes están defectuosos- luego los tiro al suelo el perro se sorprendió debido a que repentinamente apareció el hombre mágico con una teleportacion que realizo y les dijo:

-Es porque no sabes como realmente funcionan- en manera de canción.

-¡Hombre mágico!- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es ese soy yo- dijo emocionado.

-Que vienes hacer aquí robarte otro de mis sándwich- Jake se enojo mucho con el hombre mágico recordando la vez que se robo su sándwich.

-No, solo vine para llevarme esos muñecos- lo dijo mientras señalaba las miniaturas.

-Para nada conociéndote, te los vas a llevar para matarnos o algo asi- dijo Finn defendiendo a los minis.

-Vamos tienen que dármelo me pertenecen, hare lo que sea- el hombre mágico se hallaba desesperado para rendirse ante Finn y Jake fácilmente.

-Esta bien si haces lo que te pedimos, tal vez te daremos los juguetes- Jake aprovecho la situación para sacarle ventaja al hombre mágico.

-¿Jake en serio piensas aprovecharte del hombre mágico?, Recuerda que el es malvado- obviamente Finn estaba preocupado debido una de las veces que Jake se cruzo con el hombre mágico murió.

-No te preocupes, tu tranquilo yo nervioso, esta bien desesperado así que podemos sacarle provecho.

-Bueno, esta bien haz lo que creas- Finn se rindió y dejo a su hermano para seguir con su plan.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no se como funcionan estos juguetes, como tu puedes saber como se usan estos minis y para que los necesitas?- iniciando con un interrogatorio de policía intimidante Jake lo bombardeo con preguntas.

-Lo se porque yo los cree, escuchen denme rápido los juguetes mis hermanos me dieron una ultima oportunidad para ir a Marte asa que los necesito dénmelos por favor- el hombre mágico se hallaba entre la espada y la pared el deseaba rápidamente recuperar los minis, deseaba regresar con Margles.

-No te creemos- le respondió Finn de manera tajante- la ultima vez ni siquiera querías ir a Marte además como tu podrías ser el creador de los minis.

-Ah esta bien ¿Si se los demuestro me los devolverán?

-Quizás- le dijeron los dos.

-Esta bien pongan los pequeños en la mesa- Jake y Finn pusieron a los pequeños en la mesa y les comenzó a explicar- Ok miren deben ser puestos con gente que tenga alguna especie de conexión inmediata especial como se les dice compatibilidad de esa manera los juguetes actuaran románticamente a un pequeño impulso, entre mas pequeño el impulso mas fuerte la conexión.

-Es como dije: "Estoy contemplando la sombra de mis más oscuros secretos"- recordó Finn.

-Exacto son los mas oscuros secretos de cada ser que recree como un mini aunque hay algunos en los que me esforcé mas en recrear ósea hay unos cuantos los cuales detalle mas, miren les daré una prueba el perro tenia que buscar alguien con conexión como este unicornio- luego el hombre mágico saco arcoíris y lo puso de espaldas de Jake luego la hizo avanzar un poco a lo que ambos se comenzaron a besar y reconciliarse de la pelea que Finn provoco hace tiempo.

-Finn entonces que tantos impulsos le diste arcoíris y mini Finn- su hermano le respondió apenado- Bueno me tarde mas o menos como en 8 impulsos.

-Esa es una conexión muy forzosa es como que un ser supremo intervenga cambiando la luna por una rosquilla de chocolate para conquistar a una diabética, si son cosas simples como caminar y el mini hace una acción y el otro la responde inmediatamente entonces la conexión es buena.

-Ya veo eso era todo lo que necesitaba, toma la bolsa- Jake estaba a punto de dar la bolsa, el hombre mágico se moría de emoción, cuando Finn lo paro.

-Espera yo quiero preguntar algo.

-¿Ahora que?

-Mini Finn con quien tiene conexiones buenas.

-Con quienes además de la unicornio lo mezclaste.

-Con la dulce princesa y la princesa flama, aunque cambio y ahora tiene un atuendo diferente.

-Es porque estos juguetes son realmente poderosos incluso envejecen y toman las mismas relaciones que los originales, mira te falto otra conexión la vampiresa- el hombre mágico puso a Marceline con Finn le dio unos pequeños pasos, comenzó a tocar el bajo y mini Finn improvisando con su voz y un equipo luego de eso se rieron y se besaron.

Tanto Finn y Jake se quedaron con la boca abierta nunca pensaron que Marceline tuviera interés amoroso en Finn.

-Guau también le gusto a Marceline- dijo Finn un poco sonrojado a Jake.

-Eso no lo sabemos viejo el realmente nos puede estar mintiendo- Jake señalo al hombre mágico no tenia para nada buena opinión de el.

-Tienes razón, pero quiero saber los secretos si dice la verdad sobre cosas que nunca sabría con facilidad- Finn se puso a pensar le iba a devolver la bolsa de minis al hombre mágico ya que si parecía que eran de el pero también le iba a sacar provecho-"Muy bien hombre mágico te daré los minis pero con una condición"

-Ah, Cual- suspirando le replico.

-Donde esta toda la información sobre estos 3 muñecos y sus secretos, solo así te los daré.

-Bien como quieras- chasqueando los dedos el hombre mágico hizo aparecer 3 objetos los cuales eran: El bajo de Marceline, el diario de la dulce princesa y una roca que aparentemente era de la reina flama.

-Estos 3 objetos de los que saque la información, ya que no dejaban ver sus verdaderos sentimientos hice mayor investigación.

-Pero aquí no dicen nada como sacaste información- le pregunto Finn.

-Están ocultas dentro de ellos miren se los dejare como acertijo: "Cada uno en su interior esta solo el método apropiado debes encontrar"

-¡No quiero acertijos, hombre mágico dámelos ya!- le exigió de un grito.

-¡Por favor se los imploro, solo quiero volver a casa con Margles solo lo puedo lograr si me los dan voluntariamente, los puedo recibir por favor dénmelos!- el hombre mágico hasta se puso de rodillas y grito desesperado, a Finn le dio pone así que cedió.

-Esta bien, toma- dándole la bolsa- lo descubriremos nosotros mismos.

-Oh gracias por todo ahora voy a regresar a Marte nos vemos- luego el hombre mágico desapareció para no regresar.

-Bueno y como piensas descubrir los secretos- dijo Jake cuestionando a Finn- sin el, no debiste dejarlo ir.

-Se veía muy desesperado quizás cambio, merece una oportunidad- luego dirigió su atención a los objetos suspirando dijo- esto será complicado pero tendremos que resolverlo.

**Bueno hasta aquí amigos es el episodio me tarde en actualizar porque el pen que cargaba el archivo se perdió, también otra cosa que no me gusto cuando publique la historia es que no tenían entre los personajes al hombre mágico ni a los Glob, sino los hubiera puesto las chicas no irían debido a que bueno después les explicare mejor las razones antes de retirarme unas curiosidades:**

**-En el episodio all these Little people Finn le da pequeños impulsos a la dulce princesa y a la reina flama de hay saque esta teoría lo de arcoíris tal vez fue un simple experimento.**

**-La frase de Finn de sus oscuros secretos lo dijo en el episodio antes mencionado: Se lo que significa porque lo vi subtitulado.**

**-El Finn grande se veria como una fuerza mayor o superior a la hora de actuar con los minis pero el lo hizo de manera excesiva por eso las cosas se tornaron malas.**

**-El hombre mágico parecía que tenia los juguetes listos desde hace mucho tiempo ya que el ya tenia la bolsa con juguetes cuando se los dio Finn simplemente parece que les dio vida también.**

**-El hombre mágico tiene alrededor de 200 años en Ooo eso le da bastante tiempo para conocer a los amigos de Finn además desde la primera vez que lo conoció en "Ciudad Fenómeno" le habrá dado suficiente tiempo para conocerlos y espiarlos, ya que incluso puso a los "secundarios" y a los personajes principales los habrá hecho mas detallados lógicamente.**

**Bueno ahora si me voy a descansar debido que rayos ya es tarde mientras escribo esto. Recuerden si no lo han hecho vean "Juego de póker en San Valentín" para entender la serie de historias, me molesta el hecho de que tal vez mucha gente no lea esta debido a que solo puse a Finn y Jake en la lista de personajes pero si les gusta pónganle fav para de esa manera saber cada vez que la historia se actualice, otra cosa pongan review denme su opinión y no sean tímidos que me agrada saber su opinión, para incluso mejorar la historia bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima ocasión axxxxxxxxxxxxx chaux4(por los Glob). Cuídense nos vemos y esperen mas historias, Konohaepicwriter fuera.**


	3. El acertijo de las doncellas

**Los acertijos de las doncellas**

**Hola que tal como les va aquí con algunos problemas debido a que mi PS3 esta en peligro no estoy seguro de poder conservarla en mi casa eso va a ser una gran baja de moral para su escritor aquí presente es algo tal y como me sucedió cuando mis padres borraron los episodios de hora de aventura que tenia grabados los cuales eran valiosos y eran mis favoritos( la primera vez me ocurrio algo parecido pero fue por mi culpa porque quería borrar un programa de porquería que ocupaba espacio de memoria simplemente), bueno deséenme suerte ya que además estaba jugando last of us el cual estaba muy bueno y como siempre es divertido acabar con zombis.**

**Dejando de lado mis problemas estaba pensando en los acertijos y finalmente me vino la idea perfecta para cada uno de ellos así que prepárense, esto intervendrá muy probablemente en las futuras historias.**

**Advertencia: Para entender la historia a su totalidad leer "Juego de póker en San Valentín" también escrito por mi.**

**AXXXxxxxxxxxx y empieza ahora esta historia ¡Mágica!**

**Casa del árbol 10 pm**

Finn y Jake se encontraban enfrente de 3 objetos los cuales según el hombre mágico contenían los secretos de 3 chicas muy importantes para Finn: La dulce princesa soberana del dulce reino primer e incluso tal vez actual amor de Finn a pesar de todas sus desavenencias escondiendo quizás un sentimiento reprimido dentro de ella y ese diario era lo que se necesitaba saber, la reina flama la elemental de fuego mas poderosa deseosa de total honestidad quien sabe que secretos contenía esa roca y Marceline la reina vampiro una inmortal de mas de 1018 años interesado en un simple humano que la habrá llevado a eso, esos 3 artículos le iban a llevar la respuesta a esas preguntas.

-¿Y como vamos a resolverlo hermano?- le pregunto Jake a su hermano menor.

-No, lo se la verdad no creo que en estas cosas diga absolutamente nada, a excepción del diario de la dulce princesa no le veo sentido a los demás objetos- Finn estaba inspeccionando el bajo y la roca pero no se veían de ninguna manera que tuvieran algo relevante.

-Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos alguna de ellas ira a despertarse en algún momento y cuando se den cuenta, estarás en bastantes problemas- señalándolo a Finn ya que si algo pasaba era su culpa.

-Lo se pero no entiendo como esto nos va ayudar, creo que el hombre mágico ¡nos engaño!- luego lanzo el bajo y la roca al suelo, de la nada salió una nota mágica que Finn comenzó a leer decía:

"Crees que te estoy engañando cada uno un acertijo personal con relación a cada objeto dejo, encuentra el método correcto yo magia use para descubrirlo pero la solución en tu interior humano esta para que lo resuelvas facilísimo"

-Al parecer no nos engaña- dijo Finn suspirando.

-Yo creo que al menos deberías hojear el diario de la dulce princesa a lo mejor hay algo que nos sirva- le dijo Jake dándole el libro rosado a Finn.

-Tienes razón bueno, aquí voy.

**Casa del hombre mágico**

-Ok chicos ya recupere los mini juguetes que cree ahora puedo regresar- a través del detector los hermanos del hombre mágico se comunicaban con el.

-Al parecer no hay mas rastros de tu jugo mágico en Ooo a parte de tu mismo ser estas limpio, de acuerdo la ultima parte es que regreses aquí usando el transportador marcial el mismo comprobara si eres lo suficientemente bueno para regresar con nuestra gente- dando su ultima condición el hombre mágico replico-"Que acaso no fue suficiente que no usara magia, que me arrodille y casi pierdo mi dignidad con esos tipos por una bolsa de estas, porque no me puedes venir a ver tu".

-Esa es la ultima condición hermano, si no quieres volver es tu decisión pero el transportador es la ultima prueba un humano lo logro por que tu no lo harías- luego la transmisión termino a lo que el hombre mágico suspiro y se puso sobre el transportador para probar su suerte para regresar.

-Ok piensa cosas buenas hazlo por Margles , por ella- luego mientras pensaba en ella se comenzó activar poco a poco hasta que finalmente salió disparado directamente a Marte.

-Oh si nene. Margles allá voy.

**Casa del árbol 12:30AM**

Varias horas pasaron y todo lo que vio Finn en el diario de la dulce princesa era un montón de formulas, notas y datos de experimentos no era para nada como se suponía que seria el diario de una chica, esto lo dejo mas frustrado que los otros 2 objetos.

-Este diario no nos sirve para nada simplemente dice un montos de cosas que no entiendo- finalmente también lanzo el diario con las demás cosas.

-Ohh que frustrante hermano yo también tenia curiosidad- Jake le encantaba de vez en cuando andar de chismoso.

-Me rindo devolvamos esto antes de que cualquiera de ellas despierte- Finn estaba recogiendo todo cuando su hermano lo paro.

-Espera piensa un momento lo que dijo el hombre mágico cada cosa abre con un método diferente y dice que tu de alguna manera eres el único que podría descubrirlo.

-Mmm- Finn se puso a pensar por 5 cinco minutos hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

-Lo tengo el método depende del objeto por ejemplo el bajo creo que seria tocar una canción- Finn ya había descubierto la mitad de uno de los acertijos.

-Excelente pero que canción que solo tu sepas podría ser. Marceline canta todas sus canciones en público.

-Mmm Finn se puso a recordar por alrededor de 45 minutos hasta que algo le vino a la mente: Ya recuerdo Marceline compuso esa canción privada cuando estábamos en su closet y además esta la canción de las papas.

-Ya lo se Jake toca estas canciones: Finn le dio la grabación de la canción de las papas. "También cantare la canción que escuchamos cuando estuvimos en su closet" pero cambiare la letra en ciertas partes para que tenga mi nombre donde mejor encaje para que la canción tenga sentido- le dijo Finn muy emocionado el acertijo estaba resuelto.

-Pero Finn yo se tocar el violín no esta cosa- mientras veía el bajo por todos lados a el no le gustaba los instrumentos electrónicos.

-Vamos Jake esto es importante eres el mejor cuando se trata de tocar cualquier cosa sin duda puedes tocar algo tan tonto como este bajo.

-Esta bien sabes como convencerme amiguito lo intentare.

Luego Jake toco las notas de las canciones combinándolas a pesar de que Jake no toco tan bien como se suponía las notas estaban correctas a lo que el bajo comenzó a reaccionar, comenzó a hablar con una voz macabra y el lado de el hacha comenzó a dar vueltas Jake lo boto al suelo.

-Ah que la pasa a esta cosa.

-¡Que rayos!- el piso empezó convertirse de lava y comenzaron a salir diferentes monstruos de el bajo hasta que finalmente uno enorme salió, con enormes garras parecido al monstruo que pelearon en el calabozo de papa pero combinado con el padre de Marceline.

-Finn que has hecho trajiste el apocalipsis sobre nosotros ¡Vamos a morir!-grito Jake desesperado.

-¿Quién oso abrir el hacha de la familia Abbader de su actual propietaria Marceline?

Finn tuvo el coraje de pararse al frente y responder: "YO, Finn el humano"

-Finn el humano, espera dices Finn al parecer- el monstruo tomo una pausa- tu si puedes saber los secretos de la señorita Marcie.

-¿En serio?- sorprendido pregunto.

-Claro si no la ira de mil demonios devoradores de cerebros e intestinos y una maldición sin precedentes te hubiera caído, espera quien es ese perro- dijo amenazadoramente acercándose a Jake.

-Es mi hermano y mejor amigo Jake también quiero que vea esto.

-Esta bien tu tienes la potestad de decidir quien vera ahora que la señorita Abbader ya no esta, bueno chaito- luego el demonio desapareció dejándolos solos a Finn y Jake con unas paginas y un casete.

-Bueno eso soluciona lo de Marceline pero que hay de los otros 2.

-Ah no ni hablar viste lo que sucedió con abrir este bajo imagínate lo que pasara cuando intentemos abrir estas otra 2 cosas.

-Vamos Jake recuerda secretos muy jugosos- moviendo frente a el tanto la roca como el diario.

-Esta bien pero veamos algo que no sea tan inseguro miremos el diario de la dulce princesa.

-Ah muy bien ahora que podría ser: Los diarios se leen y se escriben, así que supongo que debo escribir una palabra clave, algo que haga reaccionar a este libro.

-Algo que se te venga en mente, no se quizás algo que hayas visto en este diario que te resulte sospechoso.

-Solo vi formulas nada que sea realmente especial.

-Piensa en algo- Jake comenzó agarrarse su barbilla pensando en una respuesta hasta que de nuevo Finn hallo la solución.

-Lo tengo- inmediatamente fue a buscar en el diario hasta encontró lo único que de verdad le llamo la atención era una pagina que decía la formula: Finn+ princesa flama+ amor=

-Guau eso si es interesante espera mira esta pagina tiene algo raro- dándose cuenta de que la pagina como que se encontraba despegada Finn lo comenzó a despegar y mostro una pagina en medio que era de color rosa y azul.

-Ok hermano lo encontraste pero no nos muestra nada solo dice esto- señalando mostro escriba formula aquí:

-Creo que se lo que hay que poner- después Finn comenzó a escribir: "Finn+ dulce princesa+ amor=?"- luego el diario se comenzó a transformar un cambio radical sacando de en medio muchas paginas que estaban encima de algo que no lograban reconocer, tapadas las paginas bajo un cristal.

-Lo lograste Finn tenemos los secretos de la dulce princesa- los 2 comenzaron a brincar dando vueltas felices gritando Siiii hasta que finalmente apareció un micrófono que decía: "Ingresar código de voz ".

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ingresar código de voz.

-Que rayos no tengo la voz de la dulce princesa además de que quien sabe que será la clave.

- No se ingresa código de voz inicio de mecanismo de defensa omega activado proceso de autodestrucción en 2 minutos.

-Finnnnnnn que demonios hiciste- volvió a gritar desesperado.

-Ehh no se amigo que podría decir- le preguntaba a Jake de manera sin control.

-Bueno a ella le gusta la ciencia, di lo mas científico que se te ocurra- Jake comenzó agarrar a Finn de la camisa debida a la desesperación que sentía.

-Ehhhh Matemático- dijo Finn gritando.

-Acceso denegado ¿Desea probar la pista?- pregunto la bomba.

-Usa la pista, úsala- grito Jake.

-Si quiero usar la pista díganmela por favor.

-Termino genial de las matemáticas- indico el mecanismo de la bomba.

-1 minuto para la total aniquilación- repitió con una horrible voz.

-Finn di otra cosa lo que sea- dijo Jake.

-Ahhhhh Algebraico- la desesperación de Finn ya estaba al máximo no se le venia nada a la mente.

-Acceso denegado ultimo intento acceda o mándele nuestros saludos a Glob- la maquina comenzó a hacer sonar una alarma típica de sirena cuando algo peligroso es liberado retumbando en toda la casa del árbol.

-Secuencia final: 10, 9, 8, 7,6.

-Finn di algo rápido de todas maneras no podemos escapar ya sabes que ruido hare cuando estemos en el mundo de los muertos- luego Jake comenzó a aplaudir.

-Ahhhh Alfanumérico.

5, 4, 3, 2,1- Después el sonido de alarma paro y la maquina respondió después de unos momentos de escanearlos la maquina dijo: "Voz identificada Finn el humano nuestro pésame a la perdida de la princesa". Luego saco las paginas del otro libro el cual también era parecido al diario de la dulce princesa.

-Ufff eso fue intenso, esa palabra de verdad es genial alfanumérico la usare mas seguido, solo falta uno- dijo Finn alzando la roca de la reina flama

-AGh estas chicas si están locas como un demonio, una bomba nuclear en que están pensando- Jake ya estando arto se pensaba retirar pero Finn lo paro.

-Espera Jake las cosas que dice deberían ser muy importantes de todas maneras porque se molestarían en tener tremenda seguridad.

-Esta bien tienes razón solo falta la de la Reina flama y se va acabar todo este fiasco.

-Ahora que puedo yo hacer con una roca mmmm….

-Oh las piedras se lanzan tal vez intenta romper algo con ella y se abre.

Finn lanzo las piedras contra varios objetos en la casa incluso contra la ventana lo que termina que hiciera que se rompiera finalmente no dio resultado.

-Ay Jake a mi se me hace como que lo de romper las ventanas como que no.

-A ver pos entonces que crees que sea.

-Mmm que tal si encendemos fuego con las rocas, es la princesa flama y ella en cuanto esas cosas no es tan complicada- recordando la primitiva naturaleza de los elementales de fuego.

-Esta bueno hagámoslo- luego Finn y Jake comenzaron a intentar encender fuego con la piedra hasta que finalmente apareció una chispa iniciando una pequeña fogata, el fuego consumió la piedra e hizo una nueva de un color como de lava, era como una especie de rollo el cual tenía las hojas en medio.

-Bueno intentemos cogerla ahora- Finn acerco un poco la mano pero inmediatamente se quemo bastante y la alejo.

-Y ahora que vamos hacer- de la nada un espectro de fuego parecido a la forma gigante de la reina flama apareció frente a Finn y Jake.

-Quien osa despertar al guardián de la roca serán desollados vivos en este instante si no resuelven el acertijo de la roca.

-Vaya un último acertijo bueno Jake estas listo.

-Nooo, pero bueno hemos llegado hasta aquí así que ha darle.

-Bueno entonces resuelve que acción esta tanto en un partido de beisbol como también en tu escalera ambas sirven para al final llegar a la cima y tener una familia, resuelve el acertijo o muere- al final de la frase un montón de lava, meteoros, ceniza y muchas otras cosas comenzaron a caer dejándolos a Finn y Jake boca abiertos.

-Partido de beisbol ehhh pelotas, escalones, manopla.

-Nooooooo- el monstruo se enojaba cada vez que respondían mal y comenzaba hacerse mas grade e imponente hasta el punto de que se sentían como que anduvieran enfrente del mismo sol.

-Esto no funciona Finn piensa en algo que tengan que ver con estas cosas ya no puedo aguantar mas- lo decía Jake que se estiro para cubrir a Finn de las cosas que caían.

-Ok espera beisbol- luego de eso Finn se puso a recordar la ocasión de que la mega rana se puso a molestar a la villa de Bubibu del sur. "Nos perseguía desde 2da hasta 3era base" y para salvarlos tuvo que besar a la rana. Escaleras, escaleras, escaleras- te explicare algo sobre los escalones del amor ahora primero estas en el escalón 1 el cual son los abrazos- le dijo Jake explicándole de la escaleras de las citas- "Pero pronto llegaras al escalón 2 el cual son los besuqueos"- ahora la cima de los 2- el tiempo se parecía parar mientras resolvía el acertijo siguió pensando- "La cima del beisbol es el homerun pero que significa un homerun" bueno que significa la cima de la escalera era "¿Y el escalón 15?- recordó cuando preguntaba inocentemente acerca de los niveles de las citas. "Aléjate Satanás, nunca vayas al escalón 15"- Ashh que no te entiendo nada- le respondió Finn terminando con su recuerdo.

-Supongo que eso que no se que es te permite tener una familia, y no creo que pueda hacer eso con la roca así que.

-Espera ya se la respuesta de tu acertijo es….. Los besuqueos.

-Ok Finn te estas confiando demasiado el anterior fue mera suerte pero como crees que algo como eso podría ser- justo cuando Jake iba a terminar de hablar-"Una respuesta satisfactoria si realizas la acción y la piedra te acepta entonces serás capaz de tener acceso a su conocimiento"

-Me retracto en lo que dije- frustrado Jake le señalo a la piedra y le dijo- anda besa tu roca y acabemos con eso.

Luego de que beso la roca se saco varios papeles con escrituras de fuego y automáticamente salió disparado un hechizo del escudo de fuego encima de ellos.

-Vaya con este escudo puedo entender esta rara letra- dijo Finn mientras pasaba sus dedos alrededor de los papeles para comprobar si en algún punto se quemaba.

-Debe ser un hechizo que solo la reina flama sabe hacer.

-Bueno finalmente tenemos otro diario, el cassete y unas notas de Marceline parece una música transformada en diario y los papeles especiales de la reina flama.

-Y hermano ¿Cual piensas revisar primero? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo- le pregunto muy emocionado al humano.

-Bueno lo de Marcie fue una gran revelación así que creo que por ahora revisare este.

-Tu mandas papa- enseguida fue a traer a Beemo para reproducir el casete lo puso dentro de la consola y la estática comenzó aparecer y tal como en las películas antiguas hasta que inicio el conteo.

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio espero que les haya parecido interesante en realidad en mi opinión no soy tan bueno poniendo acertijos difíciles pero supongo que si uno estuviera en esa situación bajo presión no serian tan fácil que digamos, pero no importa solo deseo que haya sido de su agrado, a partir del siguiente episodio ya se revelaran los secretos empezando con Marceline porque bueno yo quise que el orden fuera así antes creo que el próximo episodio va a tardar en salir no estoy muy seguro pero lo mas probable es que si.**

**Antes de acabar un pequeño espacio para las curiosidades**

**-La roca a la que me refiero en este fic es la de fuego inestable la cual Finn besa y luego la princesa flama la besa simbolizando que fue un beso sin destruir el mundo(es comprobado que ella lo conserva ya que en punto de ignición se ve que la tiene en una estantería por su casa)**

**-Superficialmente el diario de la dulce princesa parece el diario de cualquier chica normal pero dentro lo único que contiene son cosas científicas y si te fijas lo único que da la impresión de algo de un diario normal de una chica es esa formula rara que escribió en fuego inestable.**

**-Hablando del mismo episodio es curioso que si la princesa flama estuviera precisamente con Finn pudiera causar problemas ya que en realidad desde el punto de vista científico si se enamorara de cualquier otro chico y se besara con ese chico debería pasar lo mismo, quizás cuando dice que si lo besa se pondrá tan caliente(emocionada no piensen mal) que destruirá el mundo, lo mas probable es que lo diga por experiencia propia ya que es la única chica aparte de la princesa flama que se ha besado con Finn.**

**También cuando menciona que estaría preparada para esto ósea de que Finn y la princesa flama estuvieran juntos dudo mucho a que se refiera precisamente a la destrucción del mundo debido a que daba por sentado el hecho de que su padre la dejaría dentro de la lámpara pero eso lo explicare mejor mas adelante.**

**-La canción de las papas solo ha sido escuchada por Finn, Marceline y el padre de ella, es probable que Jake también lo haya escuchado debido a que lo cargaba con el en un bolsillo de su camisa en esa ocasión (recuerden o miren el episodio de "Vino de la nochosfera")**

**-La canción cuando están en el closet de Marceline solo la conocen Finn y Jake ella mismo decía era un proyecto personal privado.**

**-El bajo de Marceline anteriormente era un hacha de su familia pero al parecer ella lo modifico para que sea las dos cosas al estilo de los metaleros aunque ella toca otras cosas como banjos u otros instrumentos de cuerda.**

**-A Jake le gusta saber bastante de secretos de relaciones y andar de chismoso se comprueba en episodios como: Escalofríos, demasiado joven, etc.**

**-Alfanumérico es una frase se ve que Finn de grande lo comienza a decir visto en el episodio "Fantasía de cojines", supongamos que esta expresión lo comenzaría usar ahorita.**

**-Para los que no saben mucho estas expresiones lo de segunda base: Se refiere a dar un beso en los labios si no me equivoco a una chica en una cita mientras que el homerun: Significa el llegar a tener relaciones o sexo con ella en una cita, no iba nombrar esto porque la serie es hora de aventura una caricatura así que evito cualquier cosa que tope demasiado esos temas delicados tal y como cuando, lo dijo Jake a Finn que se aleje del escalón 15 ya que no desea que se meta en problemas a esa edad tan joven.**

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí es todo dejen sus reviews que a mi me gusta bastante leerlos aunque sean realmente cortos y mi consejo que nunca dejare de repetir es el de los favs o follows para siempre estar al día con las actualizaciones que de ya que a veces son que corrijo faltas ortográficas de un capitulo o publico uno nuevo, lo siento ser tan repetitivo pero hay que hacerlo puede que parezca desesperado o a lo mejor lo estoy pero deseo que la gente conozca la historia. Bueno hasta la próxima y un gran axxxxxx mágico para todos ustedes.**


	4. Secretos milenarios

**Secretos milenarios**

**Bueno aquí vamos con el siguiente capitulo sabrán que no pude publicar otro este fin de semana ya que según mi planeación normalmente publico 2 por semana, la razón por la que no pude es que me puse a trabajar en el penúltimo episodio de otra historia la cual como les mencione antes era la primera que escribí así que es mejor que la termine ya que mi promesa fue: "De que la termino la termino", y la palabra de un caballero y un escritor es sagrada así que cumpliré mi promesa a los lectores del otro fic. Bueno aquí vamos para continuar la historia y comenzar a desvelar secretos esto será dentro de poco y ya.**

**Casa del árbol:**

-En serio amigo, Marceline de todas las chicas vas a ver primero a ella, no me malinterpretes pero pensaba que estabas mas interesado en la dulce princesa y la reina flama- le dijo mientras esperaba que Beemo reprodujera el casete.

-Si, tienes algo de razón pero es Marceline y me interesa mas en saber como una chica como ella se pudo haber llegado a interesar en mi- Finn tenia bolsa de canguil listo para lo que sea que le esperara.

-Bueno- dijo Jake mientras por un segundo aparto la mirada para otro lado- pero no vuelvas andar haciendo la de tonto como la ultima vez con la dulce princesa de acuerdo- el hermano de Finn recordó la ocasión de que Finn intentaba usar a la dulce princesa como plato de segunda mesa después de que termino con la princesa flama en ese entonces.

-Para nada, amigo esa clase de cosas ya no se repetirán.

Beemo anuncio: Ya estamos listos.

-Siiiiiii- gritaron los 2.

Luego en la pantalla apareció Marceline al parecer se encontraba en su habitación utilizando su ropa casual la cual era sus típicos jeans con su camisa ploma a lo cual comenzó a hablar a los chicos: "Bueno supongo que es hora de empezar este video- dijo de una manera muy seria- antes de escuchar todas las cosas importantes que se harán saber aquí debo decir que los únicos que deben verlo y están permitido hacerlo son: Papa, Simón, Finn, Bonnibel- ¿La dulce princesa pero?- Jake lo interrumpio Shhh deja seguir viendo luego Finn siguió escuchando- y los 2 implicados del crimen que nunca salió a la luz en el dulce reino"

Marceline continuo diciendo: "Esta grabación solo podrá ser escuchado en caso de que yo deje de estar con ustedes aunque sea inmortal deben saber que puedo morir de maneras que todas las personas conocen ya sea con la luz solar u otras formas sobrenaturales, no he llegado al punto de una inmortalidad tan perfecta como la de mi padre, la razón es realmente obvia mi madre no era una inmortal y además de eso poco después de que la gran guerra estallo en Ooo mi padre no la logro salvar y fue cuando me separe de el y conocí a Simón mi segundo padre, cuando creo que todavía era una bebe y mama me cuidaba de pequeña el se encontró con mi buen amigo Simón con el cual encontró tanto el Enchiridion y esa corona que se llevo su mente, aun así dentro de lo que me pudo decir tanto Simón como mi padre fue que la misma corona le revelo que en el futuro se iba a necesitar al rey helado para salvar de múltiples amenazas de este mundo una de las pruebas fue de cuando el Lich regreso y se apodero de Bonnibel sabíamos que Finn nunca se atrevería a lastimarla de no haber sido por Simón el Lich hubiera recuperado todo su poder y hubiera sido imparable, en esas pocas ocasiones me di cuenta de lo que ambos se referían además debía ser Simón el poseedor de la misma ya que a pesar de que le provoca locura a el no realiza un daño severo, en las demás personas en sus manos la locura es aun mayor provocando que su mente se apodere con el deseo de congelar absolutamente todo aun así Simón no lo ha hecho aun, simplemente ha creado el reino helado el cual es el hogar de un montón de pingüinos la corona lo ha conservado todo este tiempo debido a que tal vez en el futuro lo necesitemos después, tal y como Finn es un héroe, al haber escogido el llevar la carga de la soledad y de que esa corona se lleve todos los recuerdos de la gente que le importa por eso me voy a quedar a su lado evitando que la soledad de este incomprendido lo hunda en la desesperación"

-Guau que pena creo que deberíamos ser mas amables con el rey helado- Finn se sentía culpable quizás por las muchas veces que le hice sentir mal.

-Ahh vamos no importa incluso lo hemos hecho vivir en nuestra casa podríamos decir que somos amigos- el perro mágico animaba a Finn mientras le agarraba su hombro.

-Si, ahí que seguir viendo.

"Eso es lo que deben saber para el futuro el cual la corona se lo había dicho, lo que mi padre me revelo era para que no lo culpe por el hecho de que al final nos abandone, a la edad de 12 años logre reunirme con mi padre. Cuando el Lich comenzó su ataque Simón comenzó a pelear contra el pero era muy poderoso justo en ese momentos nos encontramos con mi padre y logre descubrir el alcance del poder de ambos, con el poder del hielo y la oscuridad ambos lograron derrotarlo aprisionándolo aunque sea por un tiempo, la guerra había continuado un largo tiempo después de eso Simón y yo partimos caminos diferentes, mi padre se dio cuenta de que la mente de el se había deteriorado. Cuando pregunte por mama mi padre me indico que debido a los intensos efectos de la guerra ella termino muriendo rompí a llorar alado de papa pude apenas estar con ella hasta los 7 años y la quise demasiado mi padre andaba de viajes y era la única que me cuidaba, el tiempo paso alrededor de la edad de los 15 años mi padre y yo tuvimos una discusión acerca de mis papas, escaseaban en ese tiempo y apenas encontramos unas personas amables que querían compartirlas conmigo salí para comprobar si había peligro en lo que regrese mi padre se las acabo y los había asustado haciendo que ya perdiéramos a nuestros nuevos amigos, me separe de papa y no lo vi hasta 4 años después estuve en un peligro intenso la gran cantidad de monstruosidades que se habían creado por la radioactividad me atacaron al parecer me dirigí mal y termine exponiéndome a una enorme cantidad de radiación a pesar de que a niveles bajos no me afectaba debido al origen de mi padre por el cual yo era mitad demonio, me expuse demasiado y contraje una enfermedad terrible perdí una enorme cantidad de sangre por la misma no pude avanzar mas y termine desmayándome pensé que iba a morir extrañamente no lo hice cuando recupere el sentido me di cuenta de que mi padre me había salvado por medio de sus "métodos" logro salvarme pero solo por un momento la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido papa se estaba quedando sin opciones y para salvarme opto su ultimo recurso. Supo de que hubo una especie de leyenda de la ciudadela de los vampiros anteriormente se encontraba en Transilvania, pero debido a que mucha gente que tuviera sangre normal dejo de existir por la culpa de la guerra se fueron para las cloacas defendiéndose de los rayos del sol ya que su confiable castillo fue desbastado, fue hay donde gracias a mi padre me ayudo a recibir el titulo de la reina vampiro"- al terminar esta frase ella simplemente miro para abajo.

-Guau no sabía que Marcee paso por todo esto- dijo muy asombrado Finn.

-Tiene más de mil años Finn que esperabas.

"La ciudadela de los vampiros es un lugar el cual actualmente esta en los alrededores de Ooo alejado del dulce reino por razones mayores sus antiguos reyes eran el rey Braruka y la reina Hilena el rey fue el vampiro original el cual llego a conseguir inmortalidad a cambio del precio de dejar disfrutar de la belleza del día un precio muy alto tenia alrededor de 3000 años la reina Hilena en si era algo como su creación, llego a conocer una princesa muy hermosa pero la edad hizo que la amada de este muriera después de que pereciera y fuera al mundo de los muertos desafío a la muerte y le derroto en su batalla musical con trampa, a pesar de que la muerte no podía acabar con la vida de este ya que era inmortal y para que sea parte del mundo de los muertos el debía entregársela le dio la alma de su amada sin cuerpo, con el alma aprisionada dentro de una piedra a lo que la dulce princesa llama piedra alma a través de manipulación mágica logro darle el mismo tipo de inmortalidad que la de el así la princesa Hilena se convirtió en la reina vampiro.

Cuando mi padre llego a conocerlos el les suplico su ayuda ya que Braruka fue capaz de revivir a su amada le pedía que me sanara, Braruka estaba pasando por una enorme dificultad en su reino sus súbditos otros humanos convertidos en vampiros e incluso el estaban muriendo de inanición su comida era obviamente la sangre y lograban sobrevivir a través de lugares como bancos de sangre, los cuales aun conservaban sus muestras"

-Jake ¿que es un banco de sangre?

-Ni idea quien sabe que es.

"Sus reservas se agotaban, cada vez y cuando aparecían mas especies en busca de comer humanos como los primeros lluviacornios los cuales eran realmente primitivos principalmente ya que no llegaban aun a su hábitat la dimensión de cristal"-Finn trago en seco pensando en Arcoíris y la familia de ella devorándolo, luego de eso Jake se rio al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que esta Finn y le dijo- no te preocupes hermano piensa que ella es una especie de vegetariana, eso hizo que el se tranquilizara.

"Los humanos también aprendieron a defenderse mejor así que los vampiros no se la estaban llevando bien, Braruka quiso hacer un trato con mi padre a cambio de sanarme tenia que traerle una ofrenda de 100 humanos o al menos 3 cajas llenas de bolsas de sangre, mi padre acepto intento lograrlo pero los humanos no aparecían además de que mi tiempo se agotaba así que opto por engañar a Brak , trayendo las bolsas falsas llenas de salsa de tomate, Braruka no las probo hasta poder sanarme ahí fue cuando el me mordió a partir de entonces tuve esto- lo dijo mientras señalaba la marca de la mordida en su cuello- Braruka sabia que estaba mintiendo en cuanto a las bolsas y de todas maneras pensaba traicionarlo para de esa manera alimentarse solo el. Toda la gente que se encontraba eran monstruos irracionales debido a que no habían bebido sangre desde hace mucho tiempo Braruka solo los uso para alimentarse y no se los pudo quitar de encima ya que lo siguieron a la ciudadela de los vampiros, los únicos que tenían un aspecto normal como yo eran Braruka y su esposa ya que todas esas personas las usaron para alimentarse y pensaban hacer lo mismo con mi padre. Mientras Braruka absorbió algo de mi sangre mi padre era entretenido por Hilena, papa logro deshacerse de ella con facilidad, para Braruka la sangre de un humano mitad demonio era realmente buena tenia el sabor humano y la espesura de un demonio obviamente iba alimentar también a su esposa aun así mi padre me logro salvar, pero ya que Braruka no me robo toda la sangre logre sobrevivir y también ganar la inmortalidad de un vampiro, pero llegue a convertirme en otro de esos monstruos irracionales"

-¿Monstruo irracional?- pregunto Jake.

-Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la cueva con Marcee y no pudimos encontrar algo para que ella se alimentara y tuvo que tomar la sangre de la dulce princesa- Finn de verdad que recordaba a Marceline en ese estado realmente horrible y aterrador.

-AH pero le paso eso cuando recién se volvía vampira como es posible.

-Bueno recuerda que estaba enferma.

-Ah cierto ya lo recuerdo- luego Beemo llamo la atención de ellos señalando su pantalla para continuar con la grabación- Perdón Beemo sigamos viendo.

"Intente atacar a mi papa para de esa manera saciar mi sed de sangre estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que nos dimos cuenta de mi habilidad y lo que realmente alimentaba a mi especie de vampiros"

-¡El color rojo!- dijeron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo.

"El color rojo de la corbata de papa me recupero y obtuve mi forma normal de humana/demonio, Braruka e Hilena nos intentaron atacar y acabar con nosotros pero no pudieron porque estaban demasiado debilitados por la falta de sangre, intentaron alimentarse de la misma manera que yo pero no pudieron ya que tanto Braruka y su esposa eran los vampiros originales solo podían alimentarse por medio de la sangre era parte de los efectos de lo que Braruka hizo para conseguir la inmortalidad, no podían alimentarse del rojo finalmente abandonaron la ciudadela el resto de los vampiros se quedaron a mi cuidado y los pude alimentar por medio de cosas rojas sobrevivíamos mientras la guerra se calmaba"

"Mi papa y yo nos quedamos cuidando a los demás vampiros después Braruka y su esposa nos enfrentaron de nuevo en esa ocasión ellos exiliaron a mi padre a la Nochosfera, me enfrente a ellos y los logre derrotar supuestamente acabe con la vida de Braruka desde entonces me habían declarado la reina vampiro 20 años en edad física alrededor de 70 en edad cronológica pero debía recordar que ambos eran inmortales y que su esposa seguía viva, nos establecimos en las cercanías entre lo que es la casa de Finn y el dulce reino"

"Ya saben ahora la verdad en lo que tenia que ver con mi reinado pero se preguntaran porque no me encuentro hay ahora y como esto tiene que ver en caso de que lo llegues a ver Finn es lo siguiente, aparentemente en hechizo de eliminación de recuerdos fue utilizado sobre mi padre y yo dejándonos pensando que el incidente de las papas nunca se resolvió entre los implicados en eso estaban los antiguos reyes y Maja la bruja del cielo- dijo Marceline mientras mostraba fotos de los 3 la apariencia de Braruka era aterradora no tenia cabello poseía unos grandes colmillos puntiagudos, ojos amarillos malignos y cargaba un traje como el del conde Drácula, su esposa exteriormente era realmente hermosa tenia un voluptuoso cuerpo y un cabello largo la parte del final de manera pequeña estaba recogido con una cola de caballo su boca estaba tapada por un velo para no mostrar su lado maligno con un vestido rojo con negro un gran escote tanto en el área del seno y la espalda, también tenia el mismo tipo de ojos que su esposo -que me han estado siguiendo cerca desde esa ocasión aun así mi mente fue deteriorada el tiempo que goberné la ciudadela y lo que ocurrió entre el crimen en el dulce reino no lo logro recordar parece que a propósito quitaron de manera minuciosa esos fragmentos de mi mente solo dejaron intacto el juicio que se vino sobre nosotros el cual uno de los principales testimonios en nuestra contra fue el del dulce reino dado por la dulce princesa condeno a la gente a dejar los dominios que teníamos haciéndonos vivir en la antigua ciudadela de los vampiros en las cloacas, solo a mi por lo que hecho por Ooo y que me consideraron buena me dieron libertad desde entonces comenzó lo que todos conocen mi rencor hacia la dulce princesa"

-Guau de verdad eso es guau- dijo Finn iba por 2 bolsa de canguil.

-Si, que habrá pasado entre el dulce reino y la ciudadela es decir hemos explorado casi todo Ooo nunca nos la hemos encontrado.

-No lo se amigo pero sea lo que sea deberíamos hacer algo respecto- dijo el chico humano mientras choco sus puños con su palma.

-Son cosas de reinos son cosas complicadas.

-De todas maneras al menos deberíamos buscar la verdad para Marcee.

"Esa parte de mi vida fue muy complicada y apenas recuerdo lo mas importante quizás se por lo que pasa Simón pero al mismo tiempo algo en mi hace que intente tratar bien a esa tonta, hablando de ella me hace recordar a la parte de mi vida que no ha salido tan bien mis relaciones pero con chicos de manera amorosa"

"Principalmente tendría que ver con Finn desde que lo conocí mi esperanza hacia el amor volvió desde Ash pensé que las relaciones eran malas, que los chicos nunca pensaban en los demás al ser tan insensible por vender a Hambo, luego después de no mucho tiempo alrededor de mi viaje por Ooo por 5 años decidí regresar a esa antigua casa del árbol no pude superar a Ash del todo y quise quedarme ahí para de esa manera no se quizás para hacerme daño estaba muy confundida y aunque anduve por Ooo no logre despejarme del todo ya que Ash me estuvo siguiendo constantemente finalmente regrese a mi antiguo hogar cuando me di cuenta fue ocupada por un chico al principio lo vi el chico era realmente simpático y me agradaba bastante su energía el verlo me hacia sentir bien, su compañero y hermano era un perro gracioso en realidad siempre listo para ayudarlo aunque me pareció algo miedoso aun así los bote de mi casa parece de esa manera poder estar en el lugar que me recordaba a la antigua ciudadela el hogar de mi gente, recordándome al mismo tiempo mi rencor a la princesa y por ultimo Ash. Por raro que parezca aunque después de que los desaloje escuche que ellos buscaban casa no le di mucha importancia pero al final cuando hoy de su fiesta no pude soportar las ganas de acercarme a el pelee contra los 2 y el me hizo sentir viva me nació repentinamente de aferrarme a el y no soltarlo lo ame, lo quería para mi lo bese deseaba tanto hacerlo en los labios pero a su joven edad era muy probable que no haya besado a una chica anteriormente y aunque deseaba ser su primer beso quise que fuera por que el lo deseara mis deseos se fueron disipando después de que probé su tierna mejilla llevándome un poco de lo rojo de ella"

Finn y Jake se quedaron boquiabiertos nunca habían escuchado a Marceline hablar de manera tan emotiva Jake solo le extendió los puños y le dijo a Finn:

-Eres mi ídolo soy tu fan.

-Que porque dices eso.

-Eres el maestro del amor no sabia que esta chica te quería ni la has pretendido y aun así le gustas.

-Siii- dijo mientras miro a otro lado no sabia que clase de efecto tenia en la gente.

"Luego de eso intente llamar su atención y logramos ser amigos gracias a todo el asunto del lacayo jajaja, buenos tiempos aun así cuando me entere de que el quería a Bonnibel me entristecí mucho el era quien yo quería para mi y Bonnibel lo tenia para ella, no llegaban a ser novios lo peor de todo es que me he dado cuenta de como lo mira y obviamente lo ama tengo 1000 años me doy cuenta de la clase de sentimientos que se tienen aun ahora que esta con la vela con patas, si no me doy prisa en algún momento determinado Finn crecerá y ella le prestara atención cuando me pidieron ayuda para pretenderla le di a propósito consejos malos para que ellos no pudieran estar juntos hasta el punto de que fue echado del dulce reino, cuando el finalmente me invito a mi pensaba aceptar finalmente lo tenia pero a que precio de todas maneras el amaba demasiado a Bonnibel y en algún momento determinado le tenia que decir la verdad o se iba dar cuenta y cuando lo hiciera me odiaría por manipularlo, a lo mejor incluso podía ser mas feliz con la tonta de caramelo por otro lado algo en mi interior me daba a sentir que no era tan mala después de todo Finn y yo fuimos al cine como amigos así que al menos iba ser su primer beso como amiga pero bueno aun era muy ingenuo para eso así que no lo hicimos"

"El video se va a terminar solo deseo que se sepan unas cuantas cosas antes de terminar deseo saber lo que realmente sucedió con mi gente el crimen contra el dulce reino por raro que parezca y quiera demostrar lo contrario siento que la dulce princesa es mi amiga y nuestro rencor tiene que ver con esto, y por ultimo en caso de que sea Simón, papa o Finn el que este viendo esto quiero solo que sepan que los amo: Papa y Simón ustedes son toda la familia que tengo y los amo mas que a nada debido a diferentes circunstancias pensé que ustedes me habían lastimado pero al final me cuidaron mas que cualquier otra persona los amo- mientras Marceline decía eso salían unas lagrimas por sus ojos- Y Finn si me escogiste y estoy contigo en estos momentos quiero que sepas de todos mas de mil años de mi vida contigo fueron los mas felices sabia que en algún momento pudiera encontrar alguien con quien compartir mi eternidad y si no quiero que sepas que solo podría dejar de sentir tanto dolor de no poder estar contigo solo si se que eres feliz con alguien sea Bonnibel o esa vela andante, perdón la reina flama entonces solo así dejare de sentir este dolor me conozco y se que solo así podría ser. Bueno me despido hasta siempre su querida Marcee"

Luego de eso el video acaba.

-Hermano le gustas a Marceline ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se amigo creo que me preocupare mas con el hecho de ese crimen Marceline merece justicia- luego Jake choco los puños con Finn y grito: Asi se habla.

-Que tienen estos papeles por cierto- señalaron Beemo y Jake.

-Mmm parecen mapas son locaciones de la ciudadela actual, la anterior y por ultimo las fotos de los antiguos reyes.

-El video es realmente reciente de todas maneras ya para cuando lo hizo Marceline ya sabe que la princesa flama ya se hizo reina- dijo Jake en realización.

-Tienes razón, vamos Jake tómale una foto- cuando intento hacerlo el monstruo que les entrego los objetos grito: ¡Nada de fotos!.

-Bueno tendremos que acordarnos porque en realidad tenemos que devolver el bajo a su lugar.

-Si, guardemos todo- después Finn y Jake guardaran todos los secretos que tienen un milenio de estar confinados dentro de ese bajo.

-¿Y ahora que veremos?- pregunto Jake.

-Este- cogiendo los rollos de la reina flama- escudos puestos vamos a ver- recubiertos de esa protección azul estaban listos para descubrir los secretos de la reina amante de la honestidad.

**Bueno gente es el episodio un pequeño resumen de los mil años de vida y lo que posiblemente le pudo haber pasado a nuestra amiga Marceline antes de que digan de que me invente muchas cosas aquí algunas aclaraciones para que sepan en que me baso.**

**-Se sabe que como cualquier vampiro Marceline solo puede morir por la luz del sol siendo desintegrada mientras que Hudson Abadder aparentemente no se sabe una manera de matarlo.**

**-Marceline si llego a conocer a su madre al menos cuando estuvo con ella de niña ya que ella en Lacayo dice que le gusta la luz del sol "Recordándole cuando se caía y se raspaba las rodillas de niña y le curaba" eso indica que a lo mejor paso su infancia con ella ya que también tiene fotos de bebe con ella y en una foto familiar.**

**-Lo que puse lo del rey helado fue escogido por la corona puede ser cierto ya que si se dan cuenta en Simón y Marcee el episodio cuando Simón se pone la corona el puede regresar en si y rechazar la corona para no hacer sentir mal a Marceline y solo la usa para protegerla. En cambio en "Finn el humano" cuando Finn se pone la corona enloquece totalmente hasta el punto de que aunque ya había salvado a su familia del incendio siguió atacando al clan del destino y no le importo el estallar la bomba, y aunque se regreso en si por un momento después de que hizo llorar a su hermano no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de quitarse la corona, demostrando que otras personas con la corona incluso un héroe como Finn harían un enorme mal.**

**-Cuando lucho con el Lich cuando poseyó a la princesa es muy improbable que Finn solo lo hubiera logrado derrotar se ve que el rey helado de verdad los ayudo bastante.**

**-También el hecho de que el rey helado peleo contra el Lich es otra cosa que tal vez es demasiado probable ya que en Finn el humano la Marceline alterna explica que la bomba final que debía caer su principal propósito era crear una amenaza mutante y se ve el que la iba dirigir era el Lich quizás el Lich fue producto de la combinación del odio de los humanos, la ciencia de la bomba y magia oscura y profana, como en el universo de Finn normal si estallo el Lich debió haber surgido y quizás el único que lo pudo haber parado efectivamente era el rey helado y quizás Hudson debido a que eran los únicos con poderes que existían en esos tiempos.**

**-Marceline no nació siendo vampiro ya que si se dan cuenta en episodios como Simón y Marcee y Te recuerdo ella anda en plena luz del día y no le afecta para nada pero si se puede ver que es mitad demonio porque tiene las orejas puntiagudas, así que el titulo de reina vampiro no la pudo haber heredado de su madre tampoco ya que uno se da cuenta que su madre es un poco pálida pero no tiene aspecto vampiresco sino que es humana, además se menciono que para volverse la reina vampiro tuvo que matar al rey vampiro no a la reina además es obvio que no mataría a su propia madre.**

**-Marceline parece que comenzó andar con su papa por la tierra en su adolescencia ya que en recuerdo de un recuerdo se ve la ocasión del problema de las papas que ocurrió en la tierra no en la Nochosfera en una cafetería abandonada y destruida, Marceline se veía con un aspecto de adolescente como de 14 años y no se ve que tenga sus distintivas marcas en el cuello al parecer todavía no era vampira, también el lugar derruido significa que la guerra se extendió por largo tiempo, otra cosa es que en la casa de Hudson en la nochosfera tienes unas adhesivos en su alacena de diferentes países y estados de EEUU.**

**-El que debió haber mordido a Marceline debió haber sido obviamente el rey vampiro, yo desconozco su verdadera identidad por lo tanto este personaje es inventado pero lo tome un poco de la leyenda de Drácula con mi toque personal en cuanto historia(tendrán posiblemente intervención en el futuro pero depende también si es que en el futuro en hora de aventura no revelan su identidad)**

**-La especie de arcoíris los lluviacornios parece que comían humanos pero es posible que sean los primeros que llegaron haber ya que en el episodio: Los suegros los padres de arcoíris le dicen a Finn: Lo siento por intentar comerte pero pensábamos que estaban extintos y queríamos aprovechar, también dicen cuando se refieren a la gente de soya la mama de Arcoíris dice: Que nunca hemos probado un humano pero dicen que no se nota la diferencia, eso indica que los padres de Arcoíris no tuvieron la oportunidad de comer un humano porque nunca encontraron uno y tal vez los primeros lluviacornios los lograron probar en los principios de la guerra cuando todavía existían bastantes humanos.**

**-La forma de monstruo irracional que mencione se la ve a Marceline a convertirse en eso en el episodio "Red Starved" en el que tomo un aspecto combinado de Golum del Señor de los anillos con Nosferatu vampiro muy famoso del cine clásico.**

**-Aunque a Marceline no se le ve ningún reino aparente es una reina y además se hace presente en asuntos reales como la gran asamblea de la realeza de Ooo visto en el episodio "El Duque", por eso puse esta teoría sobre su reino aunque también es parte de mi historia ya que aunque puedan pensar que es heredera de la Nochosfera recuerden que Hudson Abadder no puede morir y no se sabe una manera de matarlo así que un heredero no es necesario y si lo fuera la llamarían princesa o reina de la Nochosfera.**

**-El padre de Marceline fue encerrado por alguien en la Nochosfera ya que Marceline le dice a Finn que solo puede ser traído por otra persona por el hechizo del portal como cuando alguien libera un espíritu al parecer antes el podía andar libremente en la tierra como se ve en el recuerdo de un recuerdo cuando andaba con su hija por la cafetería destruida en la monstruita de papi en cambio no sale de la nochosfera cuando Finn salva a Marceline del amuleto sino que le habla desde el otro lado del portal al parecer solo otra persona lo puede traer.**

**-Marceline se debió haber convertido en vampiro alrededor de la edad de los 18 entre 23 años debido a que ese es el aspecto físico que tiene y una vez que alguien es convertido en vampiro se supone que se queda con esa edad.**

**-Nunca se explica la razón de porque la dulce princesa y Marceline no se agradan pero en Sky Witch se ve al menos anteriormente eran amigas les daré una pequeña teoría en esta serie de historias (aunque si en la serie dicen la razón tendré que acoplar la historia a eso)**

**-Puede que la memoria de Marcee haya sido manipulada ya que en recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake saltan demasiado rápido los recuerdos de Marceline ya que van de su infancia y no se ve nada de Simón luego de eso directamente saltan a una parte de su vida adulta luego a su adolescencia, luego una pocas cosas sobre Ash y por ultimo el árbol de memorias no es tan extenso como debería para una persona de 1000 años pero es una teoría realmente vaga de parte mía ya que si recuerda a Simón principalmente y a su madre así que eso lo contradice un poco.**

**-El diseño del rey es parecido al de Baraka de Mortal Kombat y Mileena pero la del Mortal Kombat 9 aunque añadan el aspecto con las carectiristicas que les di miren imágenes si se quieren dar una mejor idea aunque los colmillos no serán así de enormes quizá un poco mas pequeños.**

**-Marceline le pudo haberle dado los malos consejos a Finn del episodio "Sal conmigo" a lo mejor para que la dulce princesa deje de andar con el tal vez por el fastidio que se tienen ya que incluso ella le dijo a Finn de que si estuviera con la princesa por una semana el se aburriría de ella y al parecer estaba dispuesta a besarse con el aunque no fueran novios ya que ella mismo que lo haría pero "sin lengua" aunque Finn era lo suficientemente inocente para que no le gustara eso en ese tiempo, también eso fue un poco antes o después si no me equivoco del "Verdadero Tu" que a pesar del incidente y que lo boto del dulce reino ella lo seguía queriendo y gustando aunque puede ser que ella sabia que era por influencia de Marceline.**

**Bueno hasta aquí creo de aclaraciones y curiosidades lo siento si es demasiado largo pero es una especie de compensación por que no publique en casi una semana de todas maneras estuvo ocupado con la otra historia bueno a lo referente a la reina flama sus secretos serán revelados en el próximo episodio no creo que sea tan largo pero no lo se será visto mientras lo escriba por favor dejen review que me gusta saber que piensan de cada capitulo y cualquier cosa que me digan como recomendación lo acepto mientras sea constructiva. Si les gusta y quieren saber como continua un fav o follow seria idóneo ya que esta sección de hora de aventura se actualiza demasiado rápido, y en caso de que no lo hayan hecho lean "Juego de póker en San Valentín" que es la parte anterior a esta.**

**Un Toasty Axxxxxxxx para todos cuídense y esperen al sobreviviente konohaepicwriter con otro capitulo para ustedes.**


	5. El origen de la gran mentira

**El inicio de la gran mentira**

**Hola, hello, bonjorno, wilkhomen y muchas palabras en otros idiomas que son para darles la bienvenida al siguiente capitulo de esta segunda parte de fics de hora de aventura. Para este fic les tengo planeado hacer saber otros secretos de posibles orígenes del reino de fuego y teorías referente a el así que mas secretos serán revelados dentro de poco, me he puesto escribir al día siguiente del capitulo anterior ya que no he tenido mucho que hacer ahora ultimo mas que estos deberes mientras estoy en practicas y además en la sección de adventure time no sale o actualiza ningún fic que me interese mucho que digamos así que escribo mientras hago mis deberes que responsable soy no lo creen XD.**

**Sin mas vamos empezar en 5,4,3,2,1 y toasty axxxxxx por la reina flama para empezar.**

El 2do objeto los rollos de la reina de fuego a lo que abrieron Finn y Jake se dieron cuenta de su estructura, tenia unos papeles los cuales eran parece información personal de la reina flama junto con otros que era información del reino de fuego después de eso Finn y Jake se pusieron a deducir que exactamente eran:

-Finn estos son asuntos privados de un reino seria muy problemático que husmeáramos en esto- le dijo el perro mágico preocupado a su hermano.

-Jake desde cuando eres tan privado en cuanto los secretos además parece que es el diario de ella, el cual incluye información acerca de asuntos reales no se podrá evitar que no sepamos algo.

-Bueno solo esperemos que no salga de aquí.

**Estos relatos imagínenselos que se cuentan como en los episodios de Simón y Marcee y The Vault no es un simple relato que lo cuenta el personaje sino que nos transporta a esa época.**

Las hojas comenzaban diciendo así: "En el poco tiempo que he sido gobernante del reino de fuego he descubierto mas cosas que en todos los 15 años de mi vida siempre pensé que la maldad de mi padre fue lo que siempre contamino a este reino y es posible que así sea la villanía de el llego muy lejos pero desde el inicio todos nosotros somos fuego no es así que otra cosa a parte de quemar y hacer daño podemos hacer no veo que podamos hacer algo diferente al parecer cuando mi árbol genealógico empezó fue cuando uno de los de la raza de Finn humanos logro descubrir la magia particularmente la del fuego quería usarlo para defender a los suyos, particularmente la magia elemental es muy difícil de controlar y normalmente toma tu ser, el primer gobernante del fuego Pyros fue este mago a fin de no perder el control sobre el mismo tuvo que perder su humanidad para que de esa manera tuviera total control sobre el mismo, se cree que Pyros no tuvo la suficiente voluntad sobre el poder del fuego así que elimino la corona la fuente de su poder cuando todavía era humano y la transfirió la energía de la antigua corona, a las gemas y corona como por así decirle tener un rompecabezas de la corona del Pyros original que yo y mi padre usamos por esa razón yo no use corona cuando era princesa, la esperanza de vida de Pyros se extendió pero la familia de este termino muriendo para mitigar el dolor que le provoco aquello creo el reino de fuego que conocemos ahora a pesar de eso tal como el rey helado creo su propio reino no existen en si seres con vida y personalidad propia en aquel reino solo pingüinos, fue ahí cuando el origen de la maldad del reino de fuego empezó, en cada generación en un calabozo diferente ahí el "Misterioso mago dormido dador de vida " tal como Pyros era un poderoso hechicero de esa misma manera en busca de proteger a los suyos pero el poder que consiguió solo le permitía dar vida volviéndolos seres malignos, el mismo se encerró en un calabozo y desde aquel primer mago su dinastía ha continuado ya que sus poderes son mostrados en el transcurso de su vida diaria, Pyros era realmente poderoso y con su sentido calorífico recorrió todos los calabozos en Ooo y logro pasarlo con facilidad logrando llevar al mago hasta el centro de su reino logro darle vida enteramente"

-Ósea Hello , que increíble nosotros conocemos al creador del reino del fuego- dijo Finn.

-Recuerda que este era el primero lo que significa que el que conocimos a de ser su tataratataratatarabuelo o algo asi.

-Bueno aun así cuenta pero parece que nuestro amigo logro que su magia sea buena, el a lo mejor a de estar ahorita con pequeñín- Finn recordaba a su gorro que se volvió el hijo del mago.

-Eres muy bueno habías tenido ese desde que Limonagrio destruyo el tuyo jejeje- se reio Jake recordando esa ocasión.

-Si, todo por la princesa- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Finn recuerda hay que ver todo antes de que te pongas a pensar en algo- le dijo muy serio Jake-

-Claro amigo perdón.

-NO te preocupes sigamos leyendo esto.

"Después de eso el reino de fuego fue instaurado pero la maldad de los habitantes fue enorme los elementales de fuego se pusieron atacar todo Ooo junto con los denominados mutantes que asolaron al principio de la guerra fueron devastando todo a su alrededor, la esperanza para esta tierra estaba perdida y los humanos se estaban extinguiendo suplicando porque una especie de ayuda llegara del cielo. A manera de leyenda ellos creyeron en los supuestos héroes y protectores antiguos de la tierra los cuales fueron el dueño del elemento del rayo Raiden y por ultimo el paladín de este Rain el cual comandaba la tormenta, antiguamente junto con el Pyros original, el dueño de la magia ancestral del primer gobernante de fuego ayudo a estos 2 guerreros poderosos contra las fuerzas malignas y solo aparecían en los tiempos mas oscuros aun así el tiempo de vida de ellos se estaba acabando se creía que eran inmortales pero sabían que las futuras generaciones no debían depender de ellos luchando junto con Pyros en favor de la humanidad los salvaron, ambos decidieron reservar y almacenar todo su poder en el templo que los sobrevivientes hicieron en honor a sus héroes para que de esa manera solo alguien escogido sea merecedor del poder de estos. Dejando solo a Pyros casi sin habitantes logrando hacer racionales a los últimos elementales que quedaron así mismo una pequeña cantidad de mutantes se quedaron en el lugar conocido como el "Desierto de las Maravillas", logro iniciar el reino de fuego, a pesar de que el tiempo de vida de Pyros se había extendido bastante en un momento determinado expiro, los descendientes de el poco a poco se hicieron mas malvados lo raro es que ningún elemental de fuego se ponía la corona que creo Pyros sino que tenia una enorme cantidad de coronas aparte que no era la original, esta se encuentra como una reliquia en el cual solo la corte de fuego y los nobles tienen permitido ver"

"La historia y la verdad que tan ansiosa estaba por buscar simplemente me lleno de mas preguntas, lo cual nos llevo a esta parte del árbol la generación de mi padre el cual era el segundo hermano en nacer no el primero me pregunte como es posible papa debía ser el primero para ser rey ni siquiera conocí a mi tío o sabia que papa tuviera un hermano mayor, revise lo referente a mi tío se veía como un buen gobernante de fuego las generaciones posteriores de gobernantes se llegaban a suavizar y mi tío supo acerca de la leyenda de Pyros el primer gobernante idolizaba a este, deseaba hacer su gobierno como el de Pyros por otro lado mi padre tenia un deseo muy opuesto y quería volverse rey en su propio sistema egoísta se suponía que Pyros sabia que los gobernantes de fuego iban a ser malvados pero tal vez el legado de el por algún elemental agradable iba cambiar el futuro de este para que sus ciudadanos puedan ser felices, mi tío quería ser este y por su excelente manera de gobernar el rey le decidió ofrecer un condado convirtiéndose en el conde de fuego, las posibilidades de mi padre de ser rey eran nulas a no ser que mi tío muriera pero eso era imposible ya que si el intentaba matarlo no lo iban escoger el opto por realizar una estrategia el involucrar otro reino eso mancharía demasiado su reputación en caso de que lograra sobrevivir en caso de que sobreviviera a lo que le esperara, aquí se encuentra de lo que hizo"

-Woahh video en un rollo esto si es lujo- dijo Jake.

Se ve un rey flama joven en el condado de fuego junto con su hermano: - Hola hermano veo que tu coronación será en alrededor de una semana no es asi.

-Si, me siento muy emocionado a lo que se aproxima intentare lo mejor para ser como Pyros - mientras el decía eso el rey flama sacaba su lengua a manera de asco.

-Bueno hay algo que creo que te ayudara en tu coronación un ensayo.

-En serio gracias hermano eres el mejor- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

En la bóveda donde se encontraba la corona de Pyros:

-Hermano no me conviene decir esto es un secreto del reino de fuego- dijo fingiendo preocupación el joven rey flama.

-A que te refieres.

-Se todas las historias acerca de Pyros que cuentas y creo que eres el mejor para merecer esto- luego quito la cortina que tapaba el vidrio donde se encontraba la corona original.

-Eso es lo que creo que es- señalando al imponente objeto.

-Así es hermano la corona de nuestro padre original Pyros, tu deseas ser como el mas que sea deberías sentir como fue el, estar en sus zapatos no lo crees.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero de veras crees que yo debería tenerla- dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto no puedo haber nadie mejor que tu- se lo dijo mientras se la ofrecía.

-Bueno gracias- justo en el momento en que el conde de fuego se puso la corona un enorme estela comenzó a rodearlo alrededor suyo escupiendo fuego de su boca, sus ojos se pusieron como los de la reina flama cuando se enfurecía hasta que se volvió a estabilizar.

-Siento su poder soy imparable como nuestro verdadero padre- grito de manera desquiciada.

"Mi padre sabia que Pyros puso la corona en esa cuarentena porque solo el elemental de fuego que naciera a través de una profecía, lograría tener el poder de la corona sin perder la razón mi padre lo logro saber a través de investigaciones clandestinas pero mi tío no tenia tiempo por sus ocupaciones, fue cuando los crímenes de mi padre apenas empezaban"

-Hermano poderoso dentro de poco serás nuestro próximo rey- comenzó de manera manipulativa el malvado futuro rey.

-Así es no puedo esperar.

-Pero creo que no seria apropiado hacerlo sin antes tener una esposa y contraer matrimonio, de esa manera tener una descendencia asegurada.

-Tienes razón que torpe de mi parte el andar preocupándome por mi condado y no he podido pensar en el futuro.

-Creo que lo más idóneo para alguien tan poderoso, importante y sabio como tú seria una princesa de otro reino dime hermano: ¿Cuál es la princesa de tus sueños?

-Mmm bueno muchas son lindas pero creo que la que yo escogería la mas hermosa e increíble de todas, la princesa del dulce reino jajaja- termino con una risa desquiciada parecida a la del rey helado.

-De verdad que a la dulce princesa todo mundo la quiere secuestrar si no era el rey helado era este tal conde de fuego.

-Momento como es que ella no esta con este tal conde o quien la hubiera salvado si en ese tiempo ni nacías- Jake comenzó a oler algo sospechoso.

-Alguien mas pero espera como es posible.

El video continuaba:

-Mmm te refieres a la princesa de algodón de azúcar nada mal, buenos gustos hermano y es un gran y excelente reino tendrás una excelente alianza si te unes pero dudo que acepte así como así ella tiene cientos de pretendientes- siguiendo con engaño el rey flama que deseaba manipular a su hermano.

-A ya veras algo se me ocurrirá será mi esposa aunque la tenga que encerrar para siempre- luego inmediatamente salió hecho una llama directamente al dulce reino.

-Ja esto es perfecto un conflicto con el dulce reino que aunque sobreviva a una pelea con el héroe campeón Billy nadie dejara que alguien que tomo la corona de Pyros y secuestro a la princesa de algodón de azúcar sea rey ya puedo escuchar a mis súbditos servirme- acabo con una risa realmente maléfica para sentarse a esperar.

"Finalmente los planes de mi padre se pusieron en moción después de secuestrar a la princesa de algodón de azúcar se tuvo que enfrentar al héroe Billy en una batalla temible en realidad el héroe no tuvo deseos de acabar con la vida de este pero la corona lo hacia muy inestable así que no tuvo mas opción que acabar con el"

-Conde de fuego entrégame esa corona podemos arreglar todo que la princesa se vaya- mientras apuntaba al conde con su espada legendaria.

-¡NOOOOOO! Esa princesa será mi esposa y tu no lo podrás evitar te quemare vivooooooo- luego de eso el conde comenzó a rodearse de fuego y Billy se vio en medio de la oscuridad se lo se vio una porción del conde y la princesa de algodón de azúcar en medio del fuego Billy recorrió con gran agilidad en medio del fuego con su guantelete disparo un rayo que disipo el fuego que se cruzo en su camino hasta que finalmente mato al conde de fuego dándole con su espada.

-Lo siento, que encuentres la paz- dijo un poco triste luego la corona cayó al suelo.

-MI héroe ten toma en muestra de mi agradecimiento- cogió un poco de su cabello de algodón de azúcar y se lo puso en la boca del héroe triunfante.

-Jajaja gracias no es nada- dijo riendo de manera tonta- obvio que no cuídate guapo- luego de eso le da un beso en la mejilla a Billy a lo cual el se sonroja un poco- luego de eso dice a cierto tengo que regresar a casa hasta luego princesa, vámonos amigo- le dijo a su perro mágico a lo cual los 2 se iban.

-Mmm que raro porque el conde de fuego me habrá atacado normalmente es muy agradable incluso Billy lo ha ayudado esto es muy sospechoso habrá ver que paso con esta corona- luego el video termina.

-Finn yo pensaba que decías que la dulce princesa fue la única que gobernó el dulce reino y ahora esta esto de la princesa algodón de azúcar.

-No lo se amigo habrá que descubrir recuerda que todavía esta el diario, esto de verdad da mucha confusión estos magos, el rey vampiro original todo.

-Y pensar que el hombre mágico sabía todo esto.

-Buenas noticias Finn entonces tal vez la dulce princesa no es una anciana – le dijo molestándolo mientras lo golpeaba con su hombro.

-Si, amigo es buena noticia continuemos.

"Desde ese entonces mi padre fue el nuevo heredero del reino de fuego y luego se convirtió en el rey flama, eso tuvo graves consecuencias sobre nuestro reino este mismo fue excluido de los asuntos reales con otros reinos relegándonos inclusos de las asambleas de la realeza de Ooo éramos malvados por naturaleza indicaron, principalmente tuvimos una gran hostilidad con el dulce reino sin buenas relaciones ni nada por el estilo entre nosotros, la princesa de algodón de azúcar comenzó una investigación intentado ver las verdaderas intenciones de mi padre después de ese sospechoso ataque por eso nos relego, su investigación no rindió frutos pero le heredo la investigación a la siguiente dulce princesa la cual fue la que me trajo de vuelta con el cuando era una bebe, la que me salvo"

-Entonces parece que la dulce princesa tiene 30 años a lo mejor- dijo Jake.

-A yo ya no se que pensar solo sigamos viendo esto.

"Me di cuenta en los registros desde que nací que la razón por la que mi padre me puso era porque yo iba a ser mas fuerte que el pero no solo eso sino también porque yo iba ser la heredera de la corona de Pyros pero no aun, papa me estaba guardando para el futuro en esa lámpara para en algún momento darme a conocer mi verdad, esta parte es exclusiva para ti Finn"

-Eh creo que deberías leer esta parte solo Finn- luego el perro mágico se estiro para otro lado para estar lejos.

"Poco a poco desde comencé a descubrir la verdad me doy cuenta de muchas cosas se que mi vida estaba llena de confusión o también de cabos sueltos, diciéndote con honestidad mi vida de cierta manera empezó cuando Jake me saco de la lámpara pude conocer el exterior hermoso pero desde el principio también me lastimaba mas a cada paso que daba pero me di cuenta que fue desde que te vi es que eras tu el que me lastimabas, toque los cohetes de una chica que me da la impresión que la amas mas que a mi y me lastimo con el agua de la misma persona que me salvo alguna vez, te vi y te quise pero al mismo tiempo me lastimaba tanto en corazón como en cuerpo pero me di cuenta pensé esta persona me quiere debo estar con ella pero al mismo tiempo debía ser honesta conmigo misma el tiempo que no pasabas conmigo la pasabas con ella y siempre tenias de alguna manera en mente que nuestra relación no iba funcionar o no era segura tengo que decirte algo Finn el humano: Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea pero para serte sincera si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo y regresar en el tiempo y evitar que salga de la lámpara lo haría en este mismo instante el saber que todo lo que me rodea es maldad y en algún momento yo también estoy destinada a ser así y también evitar este sentimiento de intentar no querer y olvidar a alguien desearía quitarme ese sentimiento, sentir que sabes que por tu propio poder tuviste que tomar la vida de tu madre para nacer no sabes lo que se siente, a pesar que demando la verdad daría lo que fuera para que mi vida vuelva a ser esa lámpara y también envuelta en la gran protección del mundo exterior que fue la red de mentiras de mi padre, lo hecho, hecho esta así que seguiré buscando la verdad aunque me quite lo bueno de mi vida"- luego el rollo termino finalmente Finn lo cerro y después boto una lagrima sobre el mismo la cual la limpio inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba enojada con lo que lo hizo esa ocasión con la pelea del rey helado y que todavía lo ama pero con dolor, lo mejor seria hacer que lo termine olvidando.

-Mira hermano a pesar de toda la información genial que sacamos aquí esta el diario de la princesa flama mientras era novia tuya de aquí el hombre mágico saco todo- Jake estiro su brazo a Finn para mostrárselo pero el apenas le llamo la atención solo le dijo.

-Ah no gracias Jake aquí dice todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Y todavía te quiere.

-Si, algo así- dijo muy desanimado ante todo lo que decía la nota de su ex.

-Ahh bueno solo falta el diario hay algo mas que quieras ver.

-No, solo guardémoslo listo- finalmente lo puso en la piedra y todo regreso a su estado original.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres leer el ultimo?

Luego Finn le respondió con una sonrisa: No hay nada que desearía más que eso- luego cogió el nuevo diario para comenzar a leerlo.

**Bastantes revelaciones se hicieron aquí no por eso son secretos grandes el nombre de la historia, si me di cuenta ciertos personajes no son parte de hora de aventura tales como Raiden, Rain y Pyros 2 de ellos también están basados en Mortal Kombat si lo se soy un tonto pero me gusta demasiado el juego lo siento también, que los personajes se mezclaran pero tendrán al final algo de relación dándole un toque épico a todo esto.**

**Si saben que hora es ¡Hora de curiosidades!**

**-El mago dador de vida no es un villano ya que se esconde para evitar que sus poderes hagan daño a las personas y al parecer después logro crear buena vida pensando en buenas cosas como su mama. Que lindo**

**-El sentido calorífico es una habilidad que solo se ve que lo tiene la reina flama que permite identificar el material del que este hecho determinado objeto no sea ha visto a otro elemental usarlo o tener poderes especiales aparte de ella y su padre.**

**-El mago dador de vida aparece en Calabozo misterioso y Pequeñin en Pequeñin Finn da su 3er gorro al mago dador de vida, el primero es el que tuvo cuando era bebe dado lo mas probable por sus padre humanos, la única vestimenta o posesión que tiene de ellos, el segundo fue destruido por el conde Limonagrio en el episodio "Tu me hiciste" cuando defendió a la dulce princesa del ataque de este.**

**-Los mutantes de Simon y Marcee son los mismo de los que estoy hablando es comprobado que todavía existen porque en el episodio "James" salido hace poco atacan a Finn y Jake.**

**-En punto de ignición se descubre que el rey flama mato a su propio hermano el padre de Furnius y Torcho para heredar el trono el rey flama parece no negarlo y se ve que la mayoría lo sabe, aunque es desconocido si la princesa flama lo supo al parecer ninguno de ellos se habían visto en largo tiempo ya que el dijo "Pensaba que se habían extinguido", siendo posible que su hija nunca los haya llegado conocer ya que es muy joven.**

**-En el episodio de "Su héroe" en la canción de Billy se menciona que Billy para salvar a la princesa de algodón de azúcar tuvo que matar al conde de fuego siendo tal vez la muerte del hermano rey flama engañándolo para que muriera en manos del héroe siendo lo mas cercano a saber como fue su muerte, ya que es el único elemental de fuego de la realeza que fue asesinado y se menciona como fue.**

**-Es muy probable que la princesa algodón de azúcar haya sido la anterior gobernante del dulce reino porque nunca se menciona un reino de algodón de azúcar, segundo tiene un gran parecido a la dulce princesa al tener apariencia humana y hecha de dulce, además considerando que Billy la salvo cuando el era joven y el en el tiempo de Finn y Jake era anciano debió haber pasado suficiente tiempo para que cediera su puesto a una heredera.**

**-Mas información sobre la dulce princesa lo dare en el próximo episodio así que esperen no ahondare mucho.**

**-El reino de fuego no se ve que se relaciones mucho con el exterior ya que Finn y Jake nunca ayudaron a ese lugar, además de que no se lo ve en ninguna especie de evento social o algo relacionado con otro reino tal vez porque son malvados (el único que se ve que sale de hay es Flambo al parecer solo porque es amigo de Finn y Jake)**

**-Lo que dice la princesa flama es verdad porque puede que Finn le haya dejado de gustar mucho la dulce princesa pero su interés sigue latente ya que sigue siendo la princesa con la que mas anda con los que eran mas cariñosos ambos, si se dan cuenta aparece en mas episodios con ella que con la princesa flama.**

**Bueno gente hasta aquí las curiosidades y dejara de despedirme de manera larga solo dejo la recomendación:¡Den su opinión constructiva! Y si quieren saber como sigue fav o follow me despido para seguir con mis cosillas XD Hasta la proximaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	6. Arrepentimiento de una pequeña

**Consecuencias y arrepentimiento de una pequeña.**

**Que tal a todos aquí de vuelta para escribirles otro capitulo mas de mi serie de fics de hora de aventura vaya eso si fueron bastantes des jajaja. Bueno recientemente he intentado jugar el multiplayer de "Last of Us" y sorprendentemente es increíble hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto en un multiplayer, por otro lado en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 logre pasar la torre del 1er maestro usando a Ciborg Smoke uno de los tipos que mas odie porque era difícil de vencer me ayudo a conseguir la victoria quien lo diría por ultimo en mis grabaciones de hora de aventura que he estado buscando se suponía que había conseguido los capítulos de navidad pero no parece que mi regulador solo graba lo que se le da la gana cosa que me hace morir de coraje por cierto viendo estos episodios grabados me ayuda a conseguir la información necesaria en lo referente a este fic, por ultimo estaba viendo y grabando Dragon Ball Z Kai para recordar los tiempos de mi infancia y justo estaba en la pelea de Cell pero de nuevo mi regulador de porquería no grabo mi parte favorita del final cuando Gohan y Cell luchan haciendo ambos su kamehameha final para ver quien es el mas fuerte siendo una de las partes mas emotivas e increíbles para mi(a excepción de la pelea contra Kid Buu y la Genkidama con la energía de la tierra para mi eso es la máxima representación de lo increíble mi pelea favorita), pero bueno entre decepciones y cosas buenas aumente la investigación, reforzando la historia con cosas de verdad interesantes que como siempre presentare mis bases solidas así que aquí viene el 6to capitulo axxxxx por esta semana semiproductiva y a empezar.**

**Casa del árbol 2 AM**

Han pasado unas horas, Finn y Jake han descubierto mas cosas en esta noche que en toda su vida no sabían que personas tan cercanas a ellos y principalmente a Finn hubieran o tienen vidas tan complicadas y tantos momentos tristes que los lugares donde han estado paseando con la mayor de las tranquilidad tenían su lado oscuro, simplemente ese bajo y esa roca tenían cosas que podían provocar un gran caos en Ooo y el hombre mágico lo sabia y ahora ellos lo saben, después de todo esto prestaron atención a lo ultimo el diario del primer amor de Finn. Cuantas veces Finn pensaba de poder esta con la chica dueña de ese diario poder tenerla entre su brazos, besarla y demostrarle su amor sin ninguna inhibición pero hasta el tenia que ser honesto se le hacia hasta raro sentir alguien mucho mas grande que el, tal como le dijo la princesa la ultima vez de su enamoramiento antes de conocer a la reina flama "raro". Esa palabra por mas que le rondaba por su cabeza el pensaba un poco eso también, el único momento que sintió que estaba con alguien que lo complementaba que era la chica de sus sueños y perfecto para el era cuando ella tuvo de nuevo sus 13 años y había algo en ella que lo hacia pensar mas y mas acerca de la edad de ella muchas cosas pero finalmente iba a conseguir las respuestas.

-Ok es momento de empezar con el diario de verdad- poco a poco Finn se dirigió en las paginas del libro.

-Mira eso es otra carta para ti tal como con la RF- dijo Jake señalando un sobre con un envoltorio rosa.

-Bueno esto creo que lo leeré después de todas maneras al menos esta parte la veré contigo Jake.

-En serio Finn eres el mejor hermamigo que alguien pudiera pedir- lo dijo el perro mientras estaba con unos ojos brillosos abrazaba al chico.

-Si además te ves cansado así que mientras yo leo la ultima parte le podrías dejar las cosas a Marceline y a la reina flama ya que tienes el escudo de fuego no será problema ya que incluso al meterse en lava parece funcionar- ¿Como esta seguro de eso?- pregunto Jake para después de eso Finn lanzo un poco de lava que sobro a Jake para comprobar lo que dijo.

-Esta bien yo me encargare de eso vamos comencemos que no quiero dormir tan tarde.

Después comenzaron a ver, parecido a los rollos de la reina flama contenía asuntos reales y también como Marceline era una especie de mensaje que se iba dejar posterior a su muerte la carta comenzaba así:

"Como todo reino tiene sus enormes secretos, problemas y planes referentes a su territorio y sus súbditos el dulce reino no es su excepción con mayor razón al ser un reino realmente grande mas gente esta deseosa de poder subyugarlo por eso a través de los años nuestras leyes nos han servido para proteger nuestro linaje real y también la integridad de nuestro territorio, hemos hecho una enorme cantidad de relaciones amistosas casi con el 90% de Ooo aunque desgraciadamente con los mas poderosos en vez de tener mejor relación se ha creado rivalidad hay una enorme cantidad de gente en nuestra contra, comenzando por la historia verán un árbol genealógico nuestro, después de eso las hojas forman un pequeño plano el cual es el árbol genealógico" Como el de la princesa flama empieza el árbol con Pyros, extrañamente la primera persona de este árbol no llego a ser princesa, sino que alrededor de 700 años después cuando se estableció el reino llego la primera princesa.

"Si se dan cuenta mi árbol genealógico comienza aquí de la dinastía que yo provengo poco después de que estallo la guerra de los champiñones una humana llego a sobrevivir a las enormes fuentes de radiación dañinas al parecer en vez de cambiarla de manera monstruosa su ADN se pego a algo como goma de mascar o caramelo permitiéndole al principio tomar el estado de una especie de masa de chicle como derretido poco a poco el proceso provoco que se recombinara sus células y estructura de chicle con su ADN humano, finalmente tomo una apariencia como la mía, estructura y fisionomía combinadas equitativamente tanto de dulce como también al mismo tiempo humano lo mas cercano a la especie tan rara que ahora es la humanidad siendo tal vez el único de ellos puro que queda es Finn, oh Finn siento como ese vinculo de la mitad de mi cuerpo desee tanto estar contigo al principio pensaba que simplemente era parte de mi ADN humano pero no, aunque existieran mas se que tu eres único que en realidad me hace perder mis noches de sueño, que hace que me sumerja en la ciencia para no sentir como poco a poco yo mismo hice que te alejaras de mi me auto provoqué este dolor eres la persona que me he dado cuenta de que cada día que pasa mas te quiero pero si estas leyendo esto ya que es probable, mis sentimientos están en esa carta"

Finn sintió algo en el pecho algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar mas rápido por la dulce princesa, lo amaba pero daba por sentado de que a lo mejor ella nunca tendría la valentía para decirlo a un chico menor que ella sus sentimientos en si parecía realmente tonto para alguien tan lista como ella pero en cuanto sentimientos la inteligencia no tiene nada que ver, ya que Jake era mucho mejor que cualquiera para esas cosas y el no es el mas listo de los listos quería leer la carta pero el mensaje continuaba.

"El pensar en Finn hace que regrese a los comienzos de mi árbol la primera dama de dulce que existió era una chica llamada Betty aparentemente cuando la guerra tomo los estragos sobre mi primer antepasado ella estaba embarazada el padre de este bebe se desconoce hasta ahora pero obviamente no los acompaño debido a que no hay ningún registro de el, otros humanos también lograron conservar su ADN cuando se combinaron así mismo con el dulce en realidad hoy en día tal y como Finn soy única en mi clase pero en esos tiempos había una cantidad realmente decente de ellos, se lograron reunir y anduvieron en grupos nómadas por varios años, el Hijo de Betty se le puso de nombre Simón lo único que realmente se sabe es que muy posiblemente ese era el nombre del padre de este pero nada era realmente concreto, al ser la primera en dar prole ella fue escogida como la líder ya que anteriormente era un grupo nómada poco a poco decidimos hacer mas grande su población la líder Betty tenia buenos conocimientos científicos y creo seres hechos de dulce los cuales son como mis dulces ciudadanos, Betty siempre quiso ver la manera de siquiera replicar el genoma humano combinándolo con dulce pero lo que nos sucedió a nosotros era meramente azar y además la única manera de lograrlo era teniendo hijos de manera natural, no se podía crear humanos artificialmente ni siquiera una especie de híbridos como nosotros"

"Al ser un grupo nómada nos hicimos varios enemigos los logramos derrotar pero la tierra de Ooo se estaba organizando políticamente y los grandes grupos se establecieron en reinos, la familia real se dividió varias veces y apenas un grupo de 10 nobles de mi linaje quedaron en lo que ahora es el dulce reino en eso mi tatarabuela también la cual se denominaba la dulce princesa creo lo que ahora es nuestro dulce reino tomando el rió radioactivo que quedo en su alrededor como medio de defensa, entre los grandes grupos que estaban en nuestra contra estaba el grupo de los chicos de la bañera siendo una tribu enemiga nuestra estaban realmente molestos , debido a que querían el lugar el cual ahora es parte del dulce reino solo consiguieron una enorme mansión sobre la cima de un teleférico, debido a su falta de territorio decidieron compensarlo con poder, llevándose una de las reliquias de mi familia el amuleto con el cual se crearon a los guardianes de chicle, el amuleto fue sacado directamente de la magia concentrada del "mago dador de vida" pero Betty supo la catástrofe que ocurrió con el reino de fuego ella manipulo el amuleto con ciencia y también directamente con la ayuda del mago dador de vida logro hacer un amuleto que poseyera esa magia con la persona que lo usara dependiendo de las intenciones, el ser creado sera bueno o malo dando un mayor equilibrio a la magia inestable"

-El mago dador de vida creo con esa tal Betty a la gente del dulce reino, ese tipo es super hello- Finn se sentía enormemente emocionado el le había dado de vuelta el amuleto a la dulce princesa y era mejor que no este en manos equivocadas.

-Si, es mejor que se lo dieras a la princesa pero no creo que lo necesite mucho de todas maneras tiene un reino realmente grande.

"Los chicos de la bañera deseaban el amuleto para crear su propia gente y tener guerra contra nosotros para hacerlo mandaron un espía, la antigua vida de Finn y quizás una de las grandes perdidas de mi tatarabuela: Shoko. Shoko fue con las intenciones de robar el amuleto de mi antepasada y parcialmente lo logro pero no pudo terminar su misión ya que ella termino cayendo en nuestra línea de defensa al posiblemente morir en el pozo radioactivo nos dimos cuenta de que de verdad era un gran peligro por la enorme tragedia que paso mi familiar antepuso la seguridad de las vidas amigables e inocentes, decidiendo descomponer el rio y transformarlo de chocolate, tenian un gran problema ya no había defensas, nuestra ciudad estaba completada pero los soldados que teníamos los primeros banana guardias obviamente su periodo de vida se iba acabar y el amuleto ya no era una opción viable debido a que se perdió con Shoko, decidiendo encontrar una forma alternativa de crear dulce vida hasta el final del reinado de mi tatarabuela comenzó a pensar en una formula para crear dulce vida teniendo hijos, dejando de lado la familia del señor cremoso su primer novio el cual también tuvo sus propios hijos. A partir de entonces mucha gente hizo malos entendidos acerca de mi edad ya que dicen que hay pretendientes que me han esperado desde hace 300 años pero para empezar ellos están realmente seniles y no se dan cuenta del tiempo segundo ellos dicen que son pretendientes de la dulce princesa pero es simplemente un titulo así que pudieron haber estado pretendiendo a mis antepasados tercero hay una gran razón por la que no desmiento acerca de mi edad es que desde lo de Shoko nuestra princesa tomo medidas drásticas para tener otra defensa decidieron optar por el miedo y engaño al hacer creer a las personas que nuestro linaje era realmente poderoso hicimos pasar a las princesas que han sido la misma desde la primera para que piensen que se enfrenten con inmortales, mi tatarabuela tuvo hijos con uno de los nómadas que retorno a las noticias de que un dulce reino hecho por los suyos había sido hecho un refugio para los de su especie, según lo que se mencionaba el regreso pero totalmente solo al parecer su grupo fue despojado totalmente de su sangre al darse cuenta pudo escapar a tiempo nunca pudo ver los perpetradores del ataque simplemente logro escapar, llegando al dulce reino mi tatarabuela lo cuido y se enamoro de el, se terminaron casando continuando mi línea estos atacantes tenían algo en particular debido a que los únicos que eran atacados era de mi clases humanos de dulce, poco a poco supimos que todos los grupos nómadas fueron exterminados y solo los que resguardaban en el castillo lográbamos sobrevivir sabíamos que los atacantes debían ser una especie que pensábamos que era una mera leyenda: Vampiros"

-Marceline, ella se comió a toda la familia de la dulce princesa eso no lo puedo creer.

-No lo creas Finn creo que se debe tratar de alguien mas recuerda que hay cientos de vampiros además de ella- le dijo haciendo gestos aterradores.

-Veamos quien debió haber sido.

"Mi bisabuela logro conseguir la formula para crear dulce vida y se veía en el gran problema de defenderse de los atacantes, formulando planes nada se le ocurría y al poco tiempo antes de ceder su trono a joven edad para continuar con las ultimas defensas que quedaban le llego una invitación de la ciudadela de los vampiros solicitando una cita para discutir unos términos de territorio"

"Mi bisabuela siendo realmente sabia tomo sus precauciones y tuvo su audiencia con nada mas y nada menos que con Marceline la reina vampiro, ella mismo quiso disculpar por todos los malentendidos que pudieran ocurrir por las recientes muertes de los de su especie la gran ciudadela y ella pidieron admistia al dulce reino ya que el responsable de esas muertes probablemente fueron el ex rey vampiro Braruka y su esposa Hileena los cuales Marceline logro derrocar y ser ahora la gobernante benevolente con derecho de la ciudadela, mi bisabuela miro con buenos ojos a los vampiros dándoles su perdón"

"Poco tiempo después ella hizo otra audiencia con los nuevos gobernantes: Mi abuela la princesa de algodón de azúcar una de las pocas las cuales su cabello fue dado con ese estilo ya que como en la humanidad había diferentes razas en nuestra especie también mucha gente por su distintivo pero a la vez hermoso cabello fue la única en llamarse diferente al titulo de dulce princesa y por ultimo mi tío abuelo Gumball ayudando directamente en los tiempos difíciles a su hermana ya que la poco realeza que quedaba eran los pocos seres con el ADN hibrido como yo, en la audiencia ella logro conseguir buena cooperación de parte de Marceline, aparentemente era imposible que Braruka o su esposa supieran la información de que existía especie con algo de ADN humano y por lo tanto sangre derivada de la humana al parecer habían alguien mas con ellos ayudándoles y confabulados, Marceline indico que en su intento de rastreo logro ver gente que al parecer tenían las pertenencias de los grupos exterminados la descripción encajaba perfectamente con los miembros de los chicos de la bañera, mi abuela se estremeció ante eso aquella banda hace algún tiempo parecía que se había deshecho pero al parecer seguían contra ellos y le habían hecho saber a seres tan poderosos como Braruka e Hileena para destruirnos ellos seguían con sus planes de venganza y al parecer los iban a lograr porque si lograban mostrar las grandes flaquezas no tan aparentes del dulce reino los iban exterminar, ante eso la princesa de algodón de azúcar le propuso a Marceline un trato a cambio de que su pueblo se encargue de la banda de los chicos de la bañera ella le iba ofrecer la porción de territorio entre las tierras de pasto y las cercanías del dulce reino, dándoles protección total del sol y cualquier cosa que haga falta, Marceline acepto y con gran facilidad acabo con la banda exterminándolos totalmente un poco culpable por los métodos que uso Marceline pero aun así aceptando, por la felicidad de que nuestro reino este seguro mi tío abuelo Gumball decidió como regalo el mismo deshacerse del bosque que iba a ser su nuevo hogar para establecer la ciudadela desde entonces los vampiros decidieron quedarse con nosotros como nuestros protectores en las noches a la vez como nuestros amigables vecinos, la paz parecía realmente hermosa entre estos 2 reinos y las cosas iban sin mayor complicación, pero poco después de un incidente la paz se comenzó a volver en una realmente gran e imparable tormenta"

-Wow Marceline y el dulce reino eran aliados pero en su video decía que el dulce reino había desterrado a la ciudadela de Marceline y finalmente ellos regresaron a las cloacas- la deducción de Finn iba por buen camino pero lo confundía bastante ya que entonces si los protegieron porque los echarían.

-A lo mejor tendrá algo que ver con esos reyes pero que con ese incidente del que habla espera acaso no crees que sea- sorprendido el perro mágico hizo una expresión de asombro.

-Si, es muy posible.

"El secuestro de mi abuela a manos del conde de fuego fue simplemente el inicio de otra larga época de problemas para el dulce reino, mi abuela sabia que no era normal el hecho de que alguien tan decente y amigable como el la secuestrara es verdad sabia que nuestras princesas eran de las mas deseadas en Ooo y tal vez el conde podría tener algo de interés en ella pero sabia que el no se atrevería a nadie obligar hacer algo como casarse con el, ya que el aspecto de mi abuela era inconfundible y que además ya teníamos a los vampiros protegiéndonos decidieron que ya no era imprescindible el hacer creer a los demás que nuestros gobernantes vivían demasiado sino que tenían el periodo normal de vida de cualquier especie común la princesa revelo su edad así también los nacimientos de los futuros gobernantes se hacían públicos y no se los escondían hasta que alcancen la edad adulta tiempo después se dio a conocer el nacimiento de mi madre y con lo poco que quedaba de la casa real y unos nómadas supervivientes el castillo tenia todavía alrededor de 15 personas como yo. Mi abuela inicio su investigación acerca del incidente de conde de fuego junto con Billy y todo indicaba que era complot interno pero no se revelaba la posibilidad de quien podría ser poco antes de que ella muriera y mi madre ya se hiciera princesa logro descubrir que la corona que el uso aquella ocasión no era la misma que usa el rey flama normalmente sino que era una corona que lo hizo realmente poderoso como para darle pelea a Billy no pudo avanzar mucho con respecto a eso pero logro saber que los pocos que tenían acceso a la corona era los que pertenecían a la nobleza y a la corte del fuego reduciendo bastante los sospechosos de aquel complot"

"Mi madre avanzo bastante en la investigación para ese tiempo el reino del fuego estaba estableciendo relaciones y con los que mas se veían deseosos de hacerlo era con la ciudadela de Marceline aun así los vampiros dejaron bien en claro que solo iban a proteger al dulce reino por la consideración que le tenían, el reino de fuego no lo tomo muy a gusto y se fue realmente molesto. Poco antes de que yo naciera el Lich había regresado y entre su planes era la destrucción completa de Ooo todo mundo piensa que Billy derroto solo al Lich pero la batalla final fue en el dulce reino cerca del árbol en donde esta actualmente su ex prisión de ámbar y mi madre la presencio completamente en la batalla el Lich tenia acorralado a Billy su poder se había hecho tremendo debido de manera sigilosa logro recuperar su poder ya que no mucha gente sabe de el como hoy en día incluso Billy no era rival para el pero Billy peleo hombro a hombro junto con otro misterioso guerrero y héroe lo que recordaba mama era que se veía como alguien realmente fuerte, musculoso y su hermoso cabello rubio dorado largo aun así era bien cuidadoso, nunca mostro su identidad en la pelea final el y Billy pelearon contra el Lich el héroe desconocido retuvo al Lich para que el poco a poco Billy lo pudiera atrapar en una prisión de ámbar usando el poder de nuestro árbol ya que aunque originalmente el lugar donde peleaban era una gran fuente de alimentación para el Lich ya que antes estaba alrededor del mar radioactivo mi tatarabuela lo purifico con el árbol y convirtiéndolo también de chocolate, mientras el Lich era retenido y Billy lo encerraba con el poder que le quedaba mando al héroe a una prisión de cristal en otra dimensión dejando a Billy solo derrotando al Lich a costa de su camarada el otro héroe cayo en el olvido pero el mismo por alguna razón quiso quedar en el anonimato nadie sabe su verdadera identidad ni siquiera mama solo Billy dijo que el no deseaba ser reconocido sino que ayudar a la gente, que este segura y feliz, el ataque de el nos dejo vulnerables y en medio del caos la tragedia ocurrió los nobles del dulce reino desaparecieron solo quedo mi padre el cual lucho contra ellos y se reunió con mama luego de eso pude estar realmente poco tiempo con ambos en especial con papa "

-Que triste la dulce princesa no pudo estar con sus padres que bueno que mama y papa si se quedaron con nosotros no es así Jake- le dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Si, hermanito siempre, ellos siempre fueron geniales- le dijo mientras ellos botaban unas lagrimas de la emoción.

"Después no se supo el paradero de los nobles y se los dio por perdidos solo nosotros 3 éramos los últimos de nuestra clase Mama con la investigación de abuela había avanzado bastante quedando realmente pocos sospechosos, a la edad de los 5 años papa murió de la misma manera que nuestros anteriores familiares y antepasados sin una gota de su sangre los ataques que Marceline logro evitar estaban regresando ya que se habían encontrado unos cuantos en ese mismo estado, ya que mama se iba ver totalmente ocupada en las labores de reina que tenia ya que después de cierta edad, los matrimonios o dar un progenitor las princesa las vuelven reinas no se pudo encargar de mi sabia que debía encargarse de todos sus responsabilidades reales, así que para compensar el poco tiempo que pasaba conmigo me dejo en labor de crianza, cuidado y enseñanza de labores reales en 2 de sus personas mas confiables para ella: Marceline y Mentita.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaron Finn y Jake del impacto sabia que tal vez aquellas 2 chicas se conocían de antes pero no algo de esa magnitud como que Marceline pudo ser una figura materna para la dulce princesa.

-Pero que rayos como es que pero si ella pero si no se- decía Finn sin saber que exactamente decir.

-Por supuesto Finn- al parecer Jake si le entendía- es imposible todo lo que vemos como es que ya no se llevan bien.

-¡Descubrámoslo!

"Marceline se encargaba de criarme en cuanto asuntos reales enseñándome todo lo que se sobre como cuidar un reino también siguiendo el estilo de mama por supuesto ambas tenían bastante experiencia incluso Marceline arreglo un reino bajo tiranía y que moría de hambruna ella la vi como mi tutora y maestra, Mentita por otro lado era el que me criaba como su hija, cada vez que estaba con mama me di cuenta de que su relación con el reino de fuego se volvió muy agresiva desde que ella poco después de que yo nací devolvió a la princesa flama a su padre no nos veían con buenos ojos además los relegaron de asuntos con otros reinos al saber por medio de ella que abandono a su propia hija y que también estaban bajo investigación por lo del conde de fuego, luego desde ese entonces yo arruine mi vida, poco después de que te vi por primera vez Finn"

Luego los 2 hermanos se miraron extrañados a los ojos verse cuando lo vio por primera vez cuando se conocieron cuando el tenia 12.

"Según los informes de mi mama logro localizar a otro humano a las lejanías del dulce reino en la casa de unos perros llamados: Joshua y Margaret, mi madre mando a Mentita a ver si realmente estaba en un lugar seguro decidí acompañarlo ya que Marceline se quedaba cerca de mama por razones de seguridad cuando realizaba estudios acerca del incidente con el reino de fuego, cuando los reconocimos tuvimos que realizar espionaje vi a Jake y a otro perro posiblemente su hermano, los padres eran obviamente los perros mas grandes hasta que finalmente te vi a ti pregunte a Mentita: ¿Eso es un humano?, Mentita se sorprendió en realidad si de verdad era un humano hace mucho que no veía algo tan impresionante como esa especie yo simplemente dije mientras veía como jugaba con sus hermanos: "Es de verdad muy adorable y lindo" Ja lindo de verdad desde hay me comenzaste a gustar hasta que el destino nos reunió de nuevo pero pudimos estar juntos de no haber sido por mi estupidez desde pequeña hasta ahora que no estas conmigo aunque te guste alguna vez hice que también te alejes de mi ya veras cual fue mi error en ese tiempo"

"Poco después de que supimos sobre Finn pensábamos ponerlo seguro de alguna manera pero mi madre paso por un intento de asesinato evitado por Marceline, mi madre sabia que ya no iba estar segura ni tampoco el resto de su linaje temía por su seguridad pero también por la mía ya que si moría yo me volvería princesa y seria blanco fácil, dejando de lado lo del conde comenzó a crear un nuevo linaje o mas bien un nuevo heredero el cual no le pesara tanto perderlo como perder a su hija ella empezó a crear a Limonagrio"

-¿La madre de la dulce princesa creo a Limonagrio pero pensaba que fue ella misma?

-Recuerda es solo un titulo- dijo Jake.

-Pero ella dijo que ella fue su experimento fallido.

"Para crear a Limonagrio iba tener que hacerlo fuerte y a la vez un poco atemorizante para sus enemigos dándole sus características distintivas un poco aterradoras como sus colmillos para darle vida uso una formula diferente la cual contenía sangre real y darle una esencia agridulce para que sea dulce con sus amigos y ciudadanos e implacable y con mano de hierro contra los malos, cuando mi mama termino su creación yo estropee su formula por jugar echándole mucha esencia agria haciéndolo inestable y creando el errático conde que conocemos ahora por eso el me considera su madre porque también participe de cierta manera en su creación y me culpa porque sabe que yo hice que se volviera egoísta y odiado por los demás demostrando que su parte dulce reprimida haga que le importa lo que digan los demás"

"Sin mas herederos mi madre supo que tenia que hacer lo inevitable ceder la corona a mi sabia que los ex reyes iban atacar ya que su investigación termino y sabia el culpable del incidente de mi abuela, así que antes de cualquier cosa le dio la orden a Mentita que si le sucedía algo que usara el proceso de envejecimiento que una vez yo use después de mi primer beso con Finn el momento mas feliz de mi vida llena de lamentaciones, haciendo una gran asamblea para exponer al culpable que se iba hacer en 3 días después del anuncio mi madre le dijo a Marceline que me obsequiara algo una de mis posesiones mas preciadas la camiseta de rock que mama y Marceline hicieron para mi, un dia despues justo en el momento que Marceline estaba jugando conmigo al probarme la camisa que me quedaba muy grande, mi mama fue atacada los atacantes eran efectivamente los ex reyes Braruka e Hileena por primera vez se presentaron enfrente de nosotros"

**Esto es considerado flashback ósea imagínenselo**

Marceline y una pequeña dulce princesa de alrededo años llegan a la habitación de la dulce reina se encuentran con la imagen de una dulce reina en el suelo totalmente blanca sin su sangre:

-¡Ustedes alto! ¿Que intentan hacer con mi mama?- grito llorando la rosada niña

-Quienes son, que hacen aquí.

-Bueno Marceline, ya que estas tan deseosa de volver a vernos- ambos se quitaron lo que cubrían sus cuerpos mostrando sus rostros y sus atuendos.

-Ustedes- dijo Marceline llena de ira.

-Creo que la pequeña aun no nos conoce ya que tarde o temprano será parte de nosotros deberíamos hacerlo saber- dijo la hermosa y siniestra mujer mientras se limpiaba la boca después de su "comida".

Luego en manera de respeto se agacho un poco su cuerpo y dijo: "Rey Braruka a sus servicios" a si mismo haciendo una reverencia mostrando dando una vuelta de manera sexy dijo: "Reina Hileena un placer el servírnoslos"

-Malditos voy acabar con ustedes- mientras la dulce princesa lloraba a lado de su madre Marceline comenzó a pelear contra los dos reyes recuperados cosa que no se la llevaba bien ellos alejaron a Marceline mientras Hileena la contenía, Brak cogió el papel de la investigación de la dulce reina y lo mostro enfrente de ellas.

-Así que todo el alboroto toda la muerte que se ocasiono y las lagrimas de esta inocente pequeña solo por este inservible papel que tiene el nombre de la persona que nos contrato después de esa banda de los chicos del inodoro. Jajajaja que tontas son las persona que están dispuestas sacrificar a las personas que aman por estas banalidades- dijo mirando el cuerpo de la dulce reina- yo no me sacrificaría a lo único que amo es a mi reina, no estoy interesado en reinos u otra cosa bueno al menos si en comida la verdad incluso me da pena como no aprecian lo que de verdad aman y por cosas como responsabilidad o bien de otras personas lastiman a sus amados si mueren o son lastimados si ellos mueren la verdad que lastima, todo simplemente por esto- luego Braruka quemo el papel frente a ellos dando una clara pista del posible contratador de ellos.

-Creo que vendremos después por ti eres muy pequeña no nos servirías para alimentarnos hasta cuando seas toda una hermosa y apetitosa señorita- luego boto a Marceline contra la pared y salieron volando disparados Marceline los iba a seguir pero al ver a la pequeña niña triste se quedo y la consoló.

**Fin del flashback**

"El ataque de Braruka fue el ultimo al parecer los guardianes de chicle fueron dados con la habilidad de detectar presencias malvadas por medio de la ayuda de Marceline así que se dieron cuenta de que ya no les servía, era la ultima de los míos ya no habían mas y sabían que si me mataban toda posibilidad de alimento se esfumaba con lo que me dejaba a mi con mi responsabilidad pero las palabras de Braruka rondaron por mi cabeza de verdad iba sacrificar los que amo por el bien de mi reino es verdad me caían bien pero ¿Los amaba? .Cuando iba usar el proceso de envejecimiento estábamos mi Mama, Mentita, Marceline y yo. Tenia una enorme cantidad de biomasa sobre mi tanta que Marceline me tuvo que cargar cuando mi mama me dijo que ya era el momento de que cambiara ella me dijo que si no quería no lo hiciera yo le pregunte si era verdad lo que decía Braruka ella me dijo que si lo intentaba los iba amar como mis hijos finalmente acepte me abrazo y me volví de 18 años, después justo antes de que comience mi testificación acerca lo del conde fuego y la muerte de mi madre, fui atacada al parecer tal como Marceline mi mente fue manipulada ella se borro gran parte de su reinado y su relación de maestra conmigo mientras que todo lo referente a los culpables de la muerte de mi madre fue borrada de mi cabeza al parecer luego alguien me hipnotizo haciéndome testificar en contra de los vampiros haciendo que los exiliaran enviándolos muy alejado de la mayoría de Ooo solo Marceline fue dejada aquí debido a que era imposible que ella fuera culpable además de que Mentita abogo por ella, desde entonces mi reinado fue este enorme problema que estoy intentando redimir tratando de continuar el legado de mi madre a partir de aquí lo que sigue deseo que solo tu lo sepas Finn si lo estas leyendo, te mostrare una de las pocas preciosas posesiones que me quedan "

-La carta Finn léela yo me voy a dejar estas cosas y a dormir es demasiado para mi sistema para digerir- luego Jake subió a su cuarto.

Luego Finn abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:  
"Finn el humano la primera vez que te vi sentí algo en mi corazón eras un chico lindo pero no pudimos conocernos se supondría sino fuera por mis estupideces y también por mis errores de pequeña, se supondría que yo tendría tu misma edad 15 cronológicamente es lo que he vivido y podría compartir mi vida contigo dándote lo que te mereces pero mi tonta edad se pone en medio desde el momento que nos reencontramos te quise, si alguna vez estuve con los familiares del señor cremoso pero supe que en realidad como dijo mi mama lo quería como hijo así que confundí mi sentimiento el murió y me apene pero después te conocí eras exactamente el pequeño niño gordito y divertido del que me enamore pero ahora mucho mas grande aun adorable pero también guapo pero recordaba que no puedo sigue estando la edad, supe que te pusiste celoso con Ricardio fue lo mas lindo en toda mi vida podría ser que me ayudabas como a las demás princesas pero con lo de Ricardio supe que me querías mucho mas, te bese en la parrillada científica me di cuenta y pensé: "Como un chico tan hermoso, sensible y que le importo tanto no recibir nada el simplemente quería ganarse mi corazón en ese momento te lo estaba entregando". Mi hostilidad hacia Marceline se hizo mas de lo que ya era cuando dedujo que tú me gustabas a pesar de que no la odiaba nos produjo un gran rencor lo de la ciudadela y todo ahora teníamos una rivalidad de amor cuando me querías invitar te rechace por mis obligaciones pero cuando te bote y Marceline obtuvo una oportunidad decidí re acogerte en mi reino no te pensaba perder, al final logre recuperar mi verdadera edad 13 años podía estar contigo mi amado héroe pero cuando mi pasado y mis errores (Limonagrio) volvió para rendirme cuentas tuve que redimir mi error rechazando mi felicidad pero sin antes darte el primer regalo y que tu me dieras el tuyo nuestro primer beso, no llegue a ese punto con el señor cremoso que vergonzoso pero con el si me sentía rara pensaba que por eso me ibas esperar esto del proceso de envejecimiento hace que no envejezca de los 18 hasta que los cumpla cronológicamente así que cuando estuvieras listo iba a correr a tus brazos pero di por sentado cuanto te herí siendo egoísta pensé que me ibas esperar finalmente encontraste alguien y mi corazón se comenzó hacerse pedazos como al ver como tu no dejaste de amar como siempre estando dispuesto a herirte por los demás en este caso por la princesa flama, debí aceptar la verdad fui una tonta los celos desde dentro me comían viva, por ultimo estaba dispuesta aceptar la ultima vez que me pretendiste pero no estaba dispuesta que la persona que mas amo en el mundo se convierta en algo que nos es, en un aprovechado simplemente porque le rompí el corazón aunque eso signifique que lo haga de nuevo, cuando te rompí el corazón tantas veces me di cuenta del punto de lo que decía Braruka pero el solo de un lado tenia razón pero espero que el amor que sentimos o mas que sea el que siento sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para refutar lo que dijo, solo te quiero decir es que te amo Finn el humano no lo dejare de hacer eres lo mas hermoso que me ha traído este mundo eres el tesoro mas grande y valioso lo peor de todo se que pude tenerlo pero yo mismo lo aleje solo espero que si en el futuro tuvieras que haber escogido a alguien aunque suene egoísta quisiera que fuera yo después de todo soy una simple niña que cometió el peor error de su corta vida tener el amor de alguien tan bueno y desperdiciarlo, cada vez que escribo esto se salen mas lagrimas de mi pero espero que en algún momento recuerdes cuando yo tuve 13 años contigo y te confesé que quería quedarme así contigo amándote y demostrándonoslo el uno al otro lo sigo deseando con todo mi ser ya sea que pasen 5, 10, 100 o 1000 años nunca va a ser diferente, con amor Dulce princesa Bonnibel tu dama en apuros y enamorada de su héroe"

Después de eso varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Finn mientras abrazaba la carta y se recostó un poco en el frio suelo, unas pocas fotos cayeron al suelo eran 5 en total: La primera era la familia de la dulce princesa entera junto con su papa y su mama ella se veía realmente joven como de 4 años, luego una foto de Marceline con su madre que era idéntica a ella, una foto de ella de pequeña, su mama y Marceline que le están dando la camiseta de rock que la vio que tenia cuando persiguieron al portero, la cuarta era de ella después de que cambiara de edad con Marceline(foto vista en Skywitch) la cual era realmente igual a la primera que tenia sino que la única diferencia es que la 2da foto era su mama y Marceline ambas usaban ropas diferentes, por ultimo era una foto de ella y Finn justo en el momento que ambos se besaron antes de recuperar los 18 años de edad al parecer había cámaras en el calabozo y ella conservo la única foto Finn abrazo la foto y dijo: "Yo también te amo, princesa"- luego se levanto recogió la carta, los 2 diarios los puso en su lugar y fue a dejarlos en el dulce reino.

**Ok se lo que piensan y yo también pienso lo mismo es el capitulo mas largo, que he escrito en toda mi vida pero en realidad de verdad ella tiene bastante historia que contar y es una enorme hipótesis que hice sobre ella y para los que digan que lo que escribí es imposible porque según el episodio de The Vault muestra que la dulce princesa tiene 300 años aquí respondo las preguntas con curiosidades:**

**-En Simón y Marcee se ve el origen de la especie de la dulce princesa ya que cuando Simón pelea contra los mutantes y no consigue la sopa de pollo para Marceline una masa rosa obviamente de chicle le entrega sopa de pollo para ayudarlo siendo tal vez una de los primeros antepasados de la dulce princesa.**

**-Escogí a Betty como la primera de estos humanoides ya que la dulce princesa tiene un enorme parecido a ella siendo un obvio antepasado si piensan que Betty es la misma princesa eso no tiene nada de sentido por que si fuera así tratara mejor al rey helado o evitara cualquier contacto con el además en Finn el humano se ve que si la bomba no hubiera estallado la dulce princesa no hubiera existido pero Betty existió antes de la bomba así que eso ya lo hace imposible.**

**-En episodios como "El duque" y "El pretendiente" se ven muchas fotos de familiares de la dulce princesa o al menos personas de su misma especie y fisionomía, en el duque se ven fotos de una señora anciana viéndose que la gente de su especie puede llegar a la vejez además parecía que era una princesa porque tenia corona, otra mujer realmente parecida a ella pero con el pelo no tan largo y con un rosado mas claro esta en otra foto lo que posiblemente es su madre, por ultimo mi foto que confirma que no tiene mas de 300 años es la foto que tiene de ella de bebe así que eso comprueba que ella no es Betty porque Betty ya era adulta antes de que estallara la guerra, que sus padres gobernaron el dulce reino antes que ella porque hay la princesa tiene corona aunque sea una simple bebe y un bebe no puede gobernar un reino porque necesita cumplir 18 según ley o un reemplazo debería gobernar.**

**-En Susana Salvaje ella menciono un familiar de ella a su tío abuelo Gumball que había cortado unos arboles al parecer si logro saber algo de sus abuelos habiendo ya gente de su especie y mas familia mucho tiempo antes de que ella naciera y si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo lo que quedaba de los arboles ya se hubieran podrido y hecho nada por la guerra u otras circunstancias.**

**-En amor peligroso cuando Finn pelea con la princesa poseída y se parte a pedazos, los doctores tienen que reconstruirla deben recordar que la enfermera pastelillo dice: "No había mas goma para pegar así que al parecer la dulce princesa es mas joven, tiene 13 años ahora", eso seria realmente sin sentido si usaran goma artificial para pegarla ya que es un reino de dulce y eso debería sobrar, al parecer utilizaron las mismas partes del cuerpo de ella y solo la podían reconstruir con su biomasa original parece que lo que formaba el resto de su cuerpo de 18 años era biomasa artificial, por como decía la enfermera pastelillo cronológicamente se supondría que debería tener 13 años (muchos piensan que porque Lich corrompió el cuerpo de la princesa no tenían suficientes partes buenas de ella pero recuerden la transformación de la dulce princesa la hizo realmente enorme así que en realidad había bastante parte donde sacar y los doctores o alguien lo hubiera hecho saber pero dieron la razón de que cual era su verdadera edad)**

**-En demasiado joven el conde de Limonagrio va reclamar el trono porque según la dulce princesa el ahora es mayor que ella y necesita tener 18 de nuevo para gobernar de nuevo, al parecer lo que cuenta es la edad fisiológica y no la cronológica a la hora de gobernar cosa que no creo que sea algo muy posible, también si Limonagrio fue creado por la dulce princesa ella seguía siendo mayor por años a no ser que alguien mas lo creo.**

**-En demasiado joven se ve que la dulce princesa no buscaba la manera de volver a tener 18 sino que si podía se iba a quedar de 13 y cuando ya no le quedo mas opción dio inmediatamente la idea del proceso de envejecimiento parece que ya lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo y que tal vez ya había sido usado antes en ella ya que sabia perfectamente como hacerlo, el que tuviera que tener un abrazo amoroso para completarlo implicaría que Finn era su verdadero amor y anteriormente a lo mejor fue alguien de su familia que la abrazo.**

**-Tambien en el mismo episodio la princesa menciona: "Que a los 13 todo es divertido pero a los 18 es supermegaaburrido nunca me dejaron actuar como una niña" lo que significa que alguien superior a ella se lo prohibia no pudieron haber sido los dulces ciudadanos porque a todos ellos no les importaba que fuera de 13 años solo querian que Limonagrio se fuera ademas ella al ser princesa no podian reclamarle.**

**-Parece que el proceso hace que la persona viva por el periodo de 5 años en un tiempo demasiado corto ya que ella dice: "Finn oh tontito eso fue como hace 5 años" implicaría que ella vivió ese tiempo aunque parece que lo seguía queriendo ya que lo beso 2 episodios después en "Batalla mágica"(recuerden que en los episodios entre "Demasiado Joven" y "Batalla Mágica" no se habían visto así que fueron besos seguidos)a pesar de haber hecho trampa, parece que cada vez que el hace cosas por ella se gustan mas.**

**-Es realmente tonto pensar que la dulce princesa si tiene mas de 300 años haya fallado en un experimento tan importante como crear un reemplazo de ella para gobernar si se supone que tiene una enorme experiencia en crear todo tipo de seres al parecer alguien pudo haber saboteado su experimento o no tener tanta experiencia, además cuando ella creo al clon Conde de Limonagrio si le salió bien su creación debido a que el clon no actuaba de mala manera con ella e incluso se hizo piadoso y benevolente con sus súbditos a diferencia del original que cada vez empeoraba en su manera de ser.**

**-En fuego inestable cuando la dulce princesa le explica Jake que porque Finn no debe besar a la princesa flama ella dice: "Porque crees que la mantiene encerrada su padre" no dice "Porque crees hice que su padre la encerrara" eso puede hacernos ver que la que hizo que la encerraran fue alguien mas. Claro ustedes dirán esta el flashback de Earth and Water pero recuerden que pan de canela fue el que le dijo a la princesa flama sobre: "Si era amiga de la princesa si ella la encerró" pan de canela tiene 30 años, además recuerden que es torpe y pudo haber confundido 2 princesas con facilidad además la dulce princesa nunca le haría saber a pan de canela algo de esa magnitud a no ser que haya sido otra, la princesa flama además pudo haberse imaginado a quien la recogió como la dulce princesa actual ya que uno no puede retener recuerdos de su lactancia de una manera buena y clara(recuerden que cuando dejaron a la princesa flama en el bosque ella recién nacío y nadie podría recordar con claridad algo como eso a esa edad)**

**-En Goliad la dulce princesa crea un reemplazo de ella inmortal ya que ella no puede volverse inmortal con ciencia, después de 300 años alguien pudiera encontrar como hacerse inmortal con ciencia así que también esto nos da una enorme prueba de que no tiene esa edad ni que tampoco tiene un periodo de vida demasiado extenso.**

**-El episodio de Vault y el pretendiente a hecho pensar a todo mundo que la princesa es de una enorme edad en cuanto a el pretendiente no puede haber hombres que hayan esperado a la princesa por 300 años ya que el periodo de vida de la dulce gente no es tan largo tal y como se ve con el abuelo y padre de Braco que ambos habían muerto en espera y de viejos siendo ellos también gente de dulce eso implica que sus pretendientes estaban tan seniles que no llevaban bien cuenta del tiempo o pudieran haber estado exagerando, hay mismo se ve foto de un familiar mayor de la princesa, el Vault también nos da en vez de confirmar la teoría de la edad avanzada también nos permite refutarla aquí algunos puntos.**

**-Esta dulce princesa estaba de novio con un señor cremoso pero puede haya sido que su antepasado haya estado con uno de los del señor cremoso porque el relato de the vault es 300 años atrás y el señor cremoso se lo ve idéntico en todos los episodios de hora de aventura como en the vault, el señor cremoso debió haber envejecido tal como los pretendientes de la dulce princesa.**

**-En el primer episodio de hora de aventura "Terror en la fiesta del palacio" la dulce princesa revive al señor cremoso y se vuelve zombi, luego Jake menciona que el murió en el café lo que significa que el murió hace poco ya que Finn y Jake no debieron haberlo conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, también la dulce princesa dice en la versión española(España) que era su novio pero nadie pudiera estar en una relación de 300 años con otro dulce y no haberse ni casado ni tampoco teniendo prole, no lo creen, por otro lado cuando la dulce princesa lo revive de verdad el sale con una edad joven mientras que los ex dulces zombis reviven con una edad vieja como el Coronel Elotito el sospechoso del episodio del tren misterioso cuando Finn cumple años, eso también nos da entender que el era joven cuando murió y que además era antepasado del señor cremoso "The Vault", además aunque ella revivió al señor cremoso nunca regreso con el y demuestra un gran cariño hacia Finn tal vez porque ya tenia sentimientos por el poco después de que se conocieran.**

**-Despues de tantos años la dulce princesa se debio haber ya convertido en reina.**

**-Cuando la dulce princesa crea a los guardianes de chicle ellos la llaman mama mientras vigilan el dulce reino y en todo ese episodio lo hacen, de ser la misma dulce princesa de hace 300 años ellos la seguirían llamando mama como una vez la llamaron, siendo que la dulce princesa actual no sea la misma que los creo, los guardianes simplemente la llaman princesa tal y como en el episodio del "Reinado de los Gunters"(no podrían ser otros guardianes ya que fueron creados con el amuleto que Shoko robo y se perdió)**

**-Muchos piensan el que Mentita apareciera en este episodio de manera media loca tal vez hace poco de ser creado corrobore que era la misma princesa pero en varios episodios como "Goliad" y "Princesa Galleta" se ven niños parecidos a Mentita entonces no tendría que ser necesariamente el mismo.**

**-Los primeros banana guardias eran verdes pero ahora ninguno es de ese color máximo se ven los amarillos, el capitán un poco café y banana guardias mujeres pero al parecer son la nueva generación de banana guardias.**

**-Cuando Finn le dice a Limonagrio en "Todo es tu culpa" que la dulce princesa creo todo un reino hecho de dulce puede ser que ella remodelo el dulce reino porque cuando lo recién lo construyeron en The Vault era un poco mas de estilo medieval mientras que en la actualidad es bien urbanizado ya que tiene trenes, parques y un sinnúmero de cosas.**

**-Cuando Finn le dice que ella tiene como un millón de años y no 19 la dulce princesa se pone nerviosa pero ella ni lo niega ni lo afirma.**

**-Es muy estúpido pensar que algo como la camiseta que le dio a Marceline a la princesa pueda asi nomas ser mas poderoso que el Hambo de Marceline esa camiseta debe tener un trasfondo mucho mas importante y quizás en el futuro se explique mejor(no me vengan con una estupidez tan gigantesca, descomunal y titánica como que la dulce princesa y Marceline están enamoradas porque de verdad esa teoría es demasiado estúpida ya que hora de aventura es una caricatura para niños y nunca dejarían mostrar algo como eso a las mentes inocentes y es una de las cosas que mas molestan que piensan que algo así pudiera pasar en esta caricatura, porque vamos uno se da cuenta de que Simon y Hambo es una de las cosas que Marceline mas ama y nada puede reemplazar de una figura paterna) **

**Bueno esto es toda la información que pude conseguir si lo se es demasiado largo después de este capitulo no cree que escriba algo tan largo pero al menos yo creo que la dulce princesa no sea explicado bien acerca de su origen además de su pasado, yo sigo pensando que tiene 18 pero de manera artificial si no que los episodios nos dan información realmente vaga y no muy clara de la misma y uno debe fijarse en detalles realmente pequeños para sacar teorías, pero esperemos con el tiempo nos lo aclaren me despido con el mas grande. Axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx y también el más grande capitulo en mi historia de escritor chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Un mensaje para el usuario Shadow gracias por los reviews ya tengo pensado una manera de introducir a Rosellin, Jay y Bonnie pero me temo que tendras que esperar lo siento pero planee una manera de introducirlos a la historia y en su momento apropiado lo hare.**

**Respuesta Shadow review 2: Para serte sincero lo de memoria selectiva no lo entendi muy bien pero si fuera eso dudo que la dulce princesa se haya olvidado de eventos tan importantes de Vault pero respeto tu opinion, yo solo me guio por los detalles que veo en la serie y en eso fundamento mis teorias, pero hasta que en hora de aventura no salga una historia del inicio o nacimiento de la dulce princesa, o que ella mismo diga que tiene mas de 300 años ninguno de los 2 podemos decir con plena seguridad que estamos o no en en lo correcto. Pero lo que yo considero como base mas solida es la foto de ella de bebe, fotos de sus familiares, el hecho de que decidio crear a Goliad, el hecho de que el señor cremoso se ve igual a pesar de que la dulce gente envejece normalmente, el diagnostico de la enfermera pastelillo y por ultimo el hecho que ya sabia como envejecer y tambien que le prohibieron actuar como una niña.**

**Algo que no entiendo los reviews de ustedes me llegan demasiado tarde como alrededor de 2 dias despues de los que ustedes los publican alguien con experiencia me puede decir porque.**

** Bueno ahora si Chauuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Actualizacion: Se corrigen faltas ortograficas y se agrego otras curiosidades.**


	7. Final: Sentimientos humanos y magicos

**Capitulo Final**

**Antiguos sentimientos mágicos y humanos.**

**Bueno ya vamos por terminar esta historia también que emoción, no. Bueno le puse capitulo final ya que este podría considerarse la conclusión de esta historia pero al mismo tiempo voy escribir otro capitulo, un prologo que dará la introducción a la siguiente que es una de la que he esperado mas en poder escribir. Por cierto ahora que estaba leyendo los fics de hora de aventura que tengo en favs hace poco leí la actualización de una de las historias de "Finn the ironman" que siempre son bien buenas, pero en la historia "inferno" el ultimo capitulo que publico ocurrió algo que hizo que mi infancia fuera totalmente destruida(no literalmente) pero fue un gran golpe en el estomago para mi y no puede esperar el desenlace de la historia. Bueno con unas cuantas problemillas propios míos por acá pero igual listo para concluir esta historia así que vamos a empezar es ¡hora de acabar!**

**Marte 12:00 PM**

El hombre mágico acaba de entrar en la superficie marciana en un esfuerzo tremendo de tragarse su propia orgullo y dejar una vida con desenfreno, libertinaje y locura para reunirse con sus seres amados, con lo que lo recibe su hermano Glob.

-Bien hecho hermano has hecho lo necesario y pasado la ultima prueba, entréganos los muñecos de poder mágico- dijo Grod extendiendo su mano para recibir los minis.

-Aquí tienen chicos hice tal y como me dijeron- Grob comenzó a examinar los muñecos para comprobar si eran genuinos luego los transporto a otro lugar con sus poderes y asintió en la cabeza en son de aprobación.

-Ahora finalmente puedo ver a Margles.

-¡Hombre mágico! El regreso de Margles fue una historia que usamos para traerte hasta aquí, has hecho demasiado daño a Marte creerías que te recompensaríamos después de todo lo que has hecho- el cuarteto comenzó a gritar al hombre mágico con mucha ira- simplemente te dimos la tarea de que trajeras los juguetes para traerte hasta aquí y evitar que mas gente sufra por tu villanía.

-¿Pero que hay del transportador marcial me hubieras traído tu de igual modo?- pregunto el verde marciano.

-Eso no importa prepárate por el juicio que te mereces- mientras decía eso comenzó alzar al hombre mágico con sus poderes telekineticos después los 4 al unísono comenzaron a gritar a tal punto que todo alrededor comenzó a sacudirse- hombre mágico tu juicio esta presente frente a ti antes de terminar con tu existencia tienes unas palabras que decir.

-Bueno ya que supongo que es el fin tengo que decir que lo siento por haber actuado como un tonto estos 200 años me puse a dudar de muchas cosas mientras estuve en Ooo, pero desde hace poco tiempo me estaba fijando en un chico que transforme en un pie y me parecía divertido la manera en como actuaba intentando ser héroe así que desde entonces lo seguí tratando de divertirme, pero cada vez que lo veía como estaba relacionándose con una muchachas de la tierra me entro la curiosidad y decidí averiguar mas, me di cuenta de que incluso entre las criaturas inferiores puede haber un amor tan intenso incluso mas del que un ser superior como yo le pude dar a Margles los 4 han sufrido los unos por los otros pero desde sus inicios han demostrado un enorme amor creo que ellos me enseñaron supongo que Margles y el rey de marte se han de sentir felices de que al final pude aprender a pesar de que tengo que recibir mi juicio- luego en rendición el hombre mágico bajo la cabeza preparado para sus hermanos acaben con el.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito el poderoso ser enviando una gran cantidad de destellos a mágico mientras tapaba su rostro en defensa luego todo ceso y se paro sobre el suelo.

-¡Que ya estoy muerto! Mmm en realidad no me siento muy diferente- mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo veía en que lugar exactamente se encontraba.

-No, estas muerto hombre mágico de hecho pasaste la verdadera prueba final, lo prometido será cumplido, aquí esta Margles- luego haciéndose a un lado se vio la cara de la mujer marciana.

-¡Margles!- grito para luego ir abrazarla.

-Mágico pensaba que te habíamos perdido para siempre, que te habías vuelto loco y pensar que todo esto fue por mi culpa- dijo mientras lloraba.

-No, Margles nunca podría haber sido tu culpa es verdad te perdí pero me he dado cuenta que bien pude haber seguido adelante pero mi egoísmo e inmadurez me llevo a incluso a que el rey de marte ya no este con nosotros, lo importante es que estés con nosotros- luego termino el abrazo para dirigirse a su hermano.

-Discúlpenme por todo chicos actué tanto tiempo como un cretino no quería que todo llegara tan lejos- dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes hermanito tal y como el rey de marte deseaba lograste aprender tu lección de aprender a cuidar y amar las cosas vivas así que su palabra es ley tu regresaras con nosotros ¡Bienvenido a casa!- terminando con una sonrisa el se acerco para darle la bienvenida.

-Gracias pero quisiera que hubiera una manera de pagarles a ustedes.

-Bueno en realidad puede que la haya- luego el se quito el cubrecabezas mostrando su enorme calva.

-Guau de verdad que estaban sedientos para perder su cabello a costa de esa agua rara.

-Puedes arreglarlo.

-Obvio que puedo hacerlo con: ¡Magia!- luego usando sus poderes mágicos le devolvió el cabello a sus hermano teniendo un tipo de cabello diferente por cada uno Glob era castaño lacio, Glod tenia el pelo rubio y rizado, Grob era pelirrojo chorrudo, Grod por ultimo tenia el pelo bien corto con un estilo mohicano de color negro.

-Guau hermano gracias- luego de un abrazo lo alzo- pero tendrás que ayudar a los demás de Marte con este problema.

-Por supuesto jajaja- dijo cantando lleno de emoción.

-Tomemos una foto para recordar este momento- dijo Margles mientras traía la una cámara especial diferente debido obviamente a que era de origen extraterrestre, luego se tomaron una foto en la cual aparecía el hombre mágico en medio siendo abrazado tanto por Margles y su hermano ambos felices.

**Al siguiente día en el comedor del castillo del rey de marte 8:00 AM**

Glob había invitado al hombre mágico a desayunar para conversar de asuntos muy importantes ya que lo pensaba integrar a los asuntos de Marte y su gobierno.

-Hermano te tengo una pregunta- le dijo el hombre mágico mientras se comía unos panqueques.

-¿Qué deseas saber?

-Acerca de los minis ya que utilice mi magia malintencionada los vas a destruir no es así- le dijo preocupado ya que el había formado un vinculo con ellos ya que eran como sus hijos.

-Precisamente de eso te quería hablar hombre mágico, de esos pequeños-hablaba mientras terminaba su taza de café.

-Al parecer cuando creaste a estos minis no solo hiciste seres vivos nuevos si no que incluso creaste un mundo alternativo.

-¿En serio?- dijo con los ojos casi saliéndose por la sorpresa.

-Mira te lo explicare ayer me puse analizar detenidamente a los minis su comportamiento y todo lo relacionado a ellos, mientras les veía cada uno realizando actividades diferentes a pesar de que los deje en un lugar que casi no había absolutamente nada tal como nuestra granja de hormigas imperial.

-Les diste un kilometro de espacio, pero que con eso no veo como pude haber creado otra dimensión.

-Me di cuenta de que a pesar de eso continuaban con vidas diarias para intentar intervenir con ellas solo podía dar impulsos pero no se percataban de mi presencia, intente por ultimo reducirme a su tamaño pero aun así era imperceptible para ellos deduje que se encontraban en otro plano pero eso implicarían que se creo un universo totalmente diferente.

-Bueno supuse que seria interesante poner al chico del que te hable de Ooo en un papel de alguien que pudiera manipular las vidas ajenas de manera que el sea imperceptible como un ser supremo, pero no pensé que exactamente se crearía otro plano material.

-Si, al saber que había otro universo decidí reunirme con el experto en ello, Prismo, cuando lo hice el me explico que lo que habías hecho era peligroso el crear otra dimensión de una manera forzosa y muy repentina sin que el multiverso se acople haría grietas dimensionales que incluso afecta principalmente la habitación del tiempo.

-¿Se han creado otros universos a parte del que yo hice con los minis?

-Bueno si pero solo las que son variaciones del que nos encontramos, nos afectan.

-¿Y cuales son?

-Un universo en el que nunca ocurrió la guerra de los champiñones creado por el chico que tu andabas siguiendo, otro que se esta formando por los deseos de un viejo loco la cual fue una variación de nuestro mundo con cambios de genero lo raro es que de cierta manera esa alternación si existía desde antes pero el que el la haya descubierto viéndolos a través del plano espiritual ya que el pudo visitarlos por medio del Enchiridion pero supo el daño que podía causar así que regreso a Ooo. Su estancia hay hizo que esta dimensión inestabilizara .La dimensión de tus minis también es otra. Hay una dimensión que también se ve en planos de diferentes dimensiones por ejemplo a nosotros no nos verían de manera bidimensional mientras que ellas están de una manera totalmente animada y computarizada como tetra o incluso de 5 dimensiones pero los seres que existen son totalmente diferentes a nosotros la dimensión original en cuanto su personalidad en si.

-¿Y que piensas hacer destruirlos?-pregunto.

-No podría eso simplemente causara mas problemas no puedes destruir una dimensión entera eso provocaría un desastre mayor que el dejarlos funcionando, mientras no intervengamos en sus vidas no habrá problemas además Prismo indico que ni iba haber peligro en caso de que las creaciones o intervenciones en el espacio y tiempo paren.

-Que esperas que hagan algo que pudieran romper la corriente espacio-tiempo, deberíamos evitarlo.

-No, seria mejor que no lo hagamos aunque siento que algo en la tierra pudiera provocar algo peligroso no podemos intervenir nuestro lugar es aquí en Marte- los hermanos siempre tuvieron un sentido de responsabilidad muy grande y se lo estaban inculcando al hombre mágico mientras el era mas aventurero y se quería hacer notar con los demás.

-Pero hermano podemos evitarlo y puede que nos afecte a nosotros.

-Hombre mágico recuerda las enseñanzas de los antiguos protectores de Ooo los creadores de los elementos.

-Los recuerdo, el rey de marte hablaba de ellos como verdaderos héroes eran de los primeros inmortales eran: Rayden, Pyros, el hermano menor de Rayden y paladin Rain y Frozero el dueño del elemento del hielo el que se encariño más con la humanidad y decidió hacerse presente indirectamente en la tierra hasta ahora.

-Si, ellos renunciaron a su inmortalidad sabia que su enorme poder pudiera ocasionar enormes catástrofes tales como las que tratamos de evitar ahorita en favor de la humanidad sabiendo que también deseaban que los humanos hagan su parte.

-Tienes razón esperemos que no se metan en muchos problemas- luego ambos comenzaron a retirar su vista hacia la tierra preocupados por la que podría ocurrir.

**Antes de eso de camino al dulce reino a las 4 AM**

Finn se encontraba muy cansado, confundido y abrumado, el hombre mágico había cambiado le daba algo de alegría tal vez de que alguien se vaya del lado de la justicia pero por otro lado todo lo que descubrió esa noche lo hizo sentir tan mal por tantas razones: Primeramente Marceline se veía que había sufrido mucho desde su infancia tal y como la dulce princesa y la reina flama todas perdieron a sus madres de muy pequeñas pero Marceline conocía una gran cantidad de personas de las cuales la misma vida hizo que se alejara de ellas. La corona había escogido a Simón para ser el portador de la magia del hielo pero a que precio que la olvide a ella, su amada pequeña y que pase su vida solo sin nadie con quien pueda compartir su vida, todo el tiempo ella pasaba obteniendo amistades pero la vida se los alejaba sintió lo mismo que sintió Simón por ella, fue cuando cuido de la dulce princesa pero al final todo termino en un gran desprecio de la una por la otra que ella ni siquiera estaba muy segura de su razón. Su corazón la traiciono cuando su ex novio se deshizo de su posesión mas preciada y se la dio a la peor de las personas una de las cuales le han estado haciendo la vida imposible todos estos años. No pudiendo llevarse bien con su padre y enojada sin razón con una persona que consideraba su hija, su gente relegada, ni pudiendo estar con el que ama tampoco simplemente mil años de decepción.

La reina flama no estaba lejos de estar mejor que Marceline con una gran presión sobre sus jóvenes hombros al tratar de exponer lo que ella llama verdad y vivir para ella, se da cuenta de que la amargura de su corazón no solo por que la lastimo sino que no quiere volver ser lastimada por las misma persona que es el y prefiere olvidarlo antes que darse una oportunidad de ser amada por el, le ha hecho llegar a tal punto de que prefiera no vivir de acuerdo a su convicción y política eso debería sentirse demasiado mal.

Finn ya se encontraba cerca de la entrada del castillo de la dulce princesa, sabia que no iba poder entrar por la puerta principal así que decidió entrar por el lado del balcón de ella dejar finalmente el diario e irse, sabia que trepando iba despejar su mente pensaba en la dulce princesa lo que dijo una vez: "Nunca me dejaron actuar como una niña", eso paso por su mente la dulce princesa era simplemente una niña inocente que no tenia nada que ver en el hambre de unos perversos seres vampirescos y posiblemente su conflicto con el reino de fuego y otros lugares, era totalmente inocente bueno ella gobernó el dulce reino por bastante tiempo con 18 años y a su gente no le importaba que las gobernara aunque tenga 13 no merecía pagar por una simple travesura del pasado como Limonagrio, claro ninguna de ellas era culpable pero fue afectada por los conflictos del pasado de Marceline y también los problemas de familia de la reina flama.

Ya entrando en la habitación de la dulce princesa se dio cuenta, no había estado desde hace bastante tiempo hay, lo comenzaba recordar su ambientación de verdad era realmente femenino o mas bien como de niña pero al mismo tiempo era muy elegante, con los estantes con sus coronas o incluso el baño que desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba pero no lo iba hacer era una visita realmente rápida y recordando bien ella guardaba el diario debajo de sus almohadas así que lo iba poner cerca de ella para no despertarla.

El comenzó a ver un escritorio cercano a su cuarto donde se veía una especie de granja pequeña quizás unos de sus continuos experimentos, el comenzó a verlo e inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

"Estoy realmente apresurado debo conseguir la gema para salvar a todos del Lich y evitar que Billy muera nada debe detenerme por mas que se me haga imposible intentar robarle a la dulce princesa"- como me di cuenta de que no había mucho tiempo entre a la fuerza rompiendo el techo cosa que hice que la dulce princesa se asustara después fui caminando hacia ella tosiendo y mal trecho me apoye sobre ella y le comencé a decir: "Princesa necesito la joya de tu corona" ella inmediatamente de manera cortante le respondió "¡No!" luego comencé a forcejearla no me gustaba forzar a las personas hacer cosas que no querían y mucho menos hacer enojar a la princesa conmigo, estaba con la princesa flama pero me importaba demasiado mucho su opinión hacia mi mientras intentaba quitarle la corona ella comenzó a gritar "¡Aléjate! ¡Deja de tocarme!" inmediatamente sentí un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla me di cuenta que me acabo de cortar con las tijeras que tenia, por mi mente pasaron un sinnúmero de cosas y de verdad no eran para nada buenas para la princesa pensé: "Como es posible que la dulce princesa me haya hecho esto he sido golpeado por ciclopes y golems de roca, he soportado el fuego de la princesa flama y del Lich mismo, incluso un venado me partió las piernas, pero nada en mi vida me ha dolido como esto se supone que me debería arder mi cara pero mas bien siento un gran punzón en el corazón y el estomago estaba furioso verdad pero también estaba muy decepcionado y raramente triste. Las palabras "Aléjate deja de tocarme" ella solo le decía esa clase de cosas al rey helado y el le pasa secuestrando se supone que me tendrías algo de consideración se supone que al menos creía que era su amigo, todas las veces que la he salvado que le he hecho favores y eso es lo que recibo, quizás tenia razón debía alejarme de ella, dejar de andar tanto tiempo cerca de ella la miro con gran molestia pensé si Ooo no me necesitara ahora te devolvería tu tonta joya: "Luego furioso quite la gema bote esa corona la cual me estaba comenzando a causar sentimiento encontrados y me fui" Jake simplemente estaba observando ya que sabia a lo mejor la clase de ira que estaba sintiendo y a lo mejor dejarlos confrontarse no terminaría bien.

Después de leer todo lo que vivió la dulce princesa y además lo que siente por mi me puse a pensar: "He minimizado sus palabras recuerdo que de cierta manera se disculpo me dijo: "Fue un accidente" digo es verdad esperaba mucho mas pero era todo un simple accidente tal como lo de Limonagrio lo fue, quizás por eso es que desea que Limonagrio cambie para poder estar conmigo que mas podía decir a lo mejor del impacto.

Me acerque a ella estaba tranquilamente dormida se la veía muy hermosa tan tranquila y apacible tenia ganas de abrazarla como antes, no se tal vez incluso besarla no estaba seguro no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo me acerca cada vez mas para poder apreciarla un poco mejor y parecía que apenas se notaba mi presencia. Recordé todos los momentos que pase con ella pero de la nada se me vino a la mente ese momento.

"Estoy escribiendo un poema para princesa flama y finalmente la besare, llegando al escalón 2 con ella nadie me detendrá" Luego una chica que antes daba lo que sea para poder verla pero ahora me pareció de lo mas inoportuna me abordo: "Finn" me dijo cuando finalmente me avisto yo simplemente pegue un grito debido a que ella estaba celosa de la princesa flama y que me vea haciendo un poema para ella no creo que haga que esto termine bien: ¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunto muy curiosa. Yo escondí mi poema ya que era un tanto vergonzoso por lo cursi que era y no deseaba que lo viera así que le mentí. "Yo escribo algo para Jake". "Ah bueno entonces Jake te lo dijo todo" simplemente aparte mi mirada y le dije -Si- luego ella continuo y termino diciéndome: "Y lo entendiste" mirándola de manera sospechosa le dije: "Si lo entendí".

Ella comenzó hablarme de una manera muy suave y tierna para convencerme de su punto mientras agarraba mi mano me comencé a sentirme emocionado tal y como sentía cada vez que me demostraba su afecto pero debía recordar que era tal vez los celos de ella y que me quería alejar de la princesa flama: "Finn a veces te gusta alguien y eso te hace dar ganas de besarla, pero no puedes porque tus responsabilidades exigen sacrificio". Luego cambie mi postura un poco molesto le pregunte: ¿Qué quieres decir? Luego ella siguió hablándome de la misma manera a pesar de mi cambio de actitud: "Solo quiero decir que eres un héroe Finn, mi héroe y que bueno que entiendas que no puedes salir con la princesa flama" Luego explote de enojo y le dije: "Dulce princesa ya no lo soporto mas". Ella al parecer se asusto un poco: ¿Finn que te pasa? Continúe: ¡Ahora te gusto! Finn no entiendo ¿A que te refieres? El que lo niegue simplemente hacia que mi ira crezca así que decidí acabar con eso de una vez por todas: "No entiendes ah ah- no sabia que decirle pero ya justo le libere todo lo que tenia que saber- Estaba enamorado de ti si, pero no me correspondiste así que ahora quiero seguir adelante y es como que quisieras que me volviera a enamorar de ti pero se acabo- luego me tranquilice un poco y seguí mi camino- se acabo todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

Pero como predecir algo como eso, el que deseaba protegernos. Estaba a unos centímetros de su cara mirando directamente al rostro, alguien pudiera solo tocarme la espalda y la terminara besando admiraba lo bella que se veía dormida a pesar de que su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, me sentía muy triste por aquella terrible ocasión Jake y yo la llovimos de acusaciones cuando solo velaba por mi seguridad y la de los demás pero aun así los logre salvar no merecía que ella me amara tanto si solo hubiera una manera de hacer las cosas como antes, que ella tuviera 13 años o incluso antes de que conociera a la princesa flama pero no creo que haya una forma de hacerlo. Comencé acercarme a su oído y susurrarle: "Lo siento mucho, aun te amo mi princesa"- le dije eso mientras agarraba su mano suavemente, se cayo una lagrima de mi rostro pero cayo alado de ella y me acercaba poco a poco a sus labios para besarla hasta que apenas los rosamos un poco y sentí un poco de su aliento justo en ese momento sentí que algo me arrastro para atrás no grite para no asustar a la princesa me di cuenta del que me recogió fue Jake me monto en su espalda y me llevo inmediatamente a la casa del árbol.

-Finn en que estabas pensando solo por leer todo eso intentaste hacer una locura- me dijo reclamándome Jake- sabia que debí haber ido contigo a dejar ese diario.

-No, Jake escucha no te lo puedo explicar ahorita pero todo es diferente no es nada comparado a los sentimiento que tuve por las 3 anteriormente es algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro, pero a si te puedo que algo en mi me hace saber que solo con la dulce princesa hubiera hecho con seguridad algo parecido en realidad es como si hay algo mas detrás de todo las amo pero no tendría el corazón para ir tras de ellas además no te puedo asegurar al 100 % si haría lo mismo o no con ellas, te lo digo de lo mas serio por que es importante simplemente no estoy seguro de muchas cosas.

-Escucha hermano no te apresures es muy tarde vamos a la cama, ok aclarara tus ideas- le dijo de manera muy compresiva a su amigo.

-Si, vamos tienes razón.

**En la habitación de la dulce princesa**

Justo cuando Jake se lo llevo a Finn, Bonnibel justo despertó de su sueño después de la sensación en sus labios la única y más feliz sensación que había sentido solo 2 veces en su vida.

-Finn- dijo levantándose quedo mirando a su alrededor esperando ver al chico que le gusta-vaya solo fue otro sueño con el- poco antes de dormirse vio un pequeño mechón de el, parecía que se cayo cuando Jake lo jalo ya que fue del gorro.

-Oh Finn- luego agarro el mecho una lagrima cayo sobre el y volvió a dormir sin percatarse que su diario no estaba en su lugar debido a la gran distracción que era en sus pensamientos su héroe y amado.

**Hasta aquí es este fic y en realidad como el titulo explico al principio se trataba de secretos y la vida que todo mundo desconocía acerca de ellas. Si, se dieron cuenta de que al final puse algo de Fubblegum bueno es que la siguiente historia va a ser uno será llamada: "Aventuras y amores, entre el pasado y el presente" es una historia que de verdad tenía ganas de escribir pero me da miedo de que si publico demasiado rápido mi historia no llegara a tanta gente. Aunque la siguiente historia es un Fubblegum no determinara los hechos que sucederán en las siguientes historias ni el final que vamos a tener después de que termine la serie ya verán que la competencia entre la chicas seguirá además aun faltan otras cosas, así que los fanes de Marceline o la princesa flama no se deben preocupar ahora no pondré curiosidades, sino por raro que parezca hare unas preguntas porque no hay nada en la que necesite basar lo que escribo así que si les gusto bastante esa sección no se preocupen que en el futuro se reabrirá aun falta el prologo de esta historia así que aun no se cerrara, simplemente les di el titulo de la siguiente historia para prepararlos dejen el review para saber que les pareció esta historia sus elementos, además de que historia de las 3 chicas les gusto mas y cual sección de curiosidades o datos especiales les gusto mas también, para saber que tan bien estuvo cada historia bueno me retiro para comenzar mis partidas de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 o de Last of Us diviértanse y esperen la siguiente historia que el prologo y la historia saldrán juntos axxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx para esta historia llena de secretos y revelaciones.**

**Sección de preguntas**

**Pregunta #1:¿Por qué la gente dice que en el episodio "EL Lich" cuando la dulce princesa esta experimentando con su granja de pequeños dulces seres es algo pervertido? Porque nada indica que esos seres que creo siquiera se reproduzcan además simplemente estaban realizando quehaceres hogareños.**

**Curiosidad especia**

**Esta es un poco científica además pensaba ponerla anteriormente pero no me acuerdo si lo hice aquí va**

**-En "Fuego inestable" la dulce princesa indica que si la princesa flama no recibía aire mientras estaba en la tierra por 20.8 segundos la reacción seria carente de oxigeno y ella saldrá. Si se dan cuenta mientras ella va hasta el fondo de la tierra por la explosión su casa se comienza a encender mas y mientras pierde el aire ósea no tiene oxigeno su casa se comienza apagar. Pero Finn mientras están debajo le da respiración boca a boca y le devuelve el oxigeno cuando lo hace su casa y también ella se vuelven encender Finn no sabia como pararlo y era mera suerte ya que la dulce princesa no le pudo explicar como parar a la princesa flama así que la teoría de ella no era al 100% segura.**

**-El episodio donde se transcurre "A glitch is a glitch" es un universo alterno debido a que su animación es diferente, los personajes tienen actitudes muy diferentes como la dulce princesa que tiene arranques de ira realmente grandes y es muy inestable en cuanto personalidad parecido a la reina flama. Tambien Jake parece que tiene un romance con la dulce princesa tal vez se intercambio de lugares con Finn en este universo(sabemos que Jake quiere bastante a su novia y sus hijos además en hora de aventura no se veria cosas como infidelidad), el que hizo el storyboard del episodio es el mismo que hizo la animación y el mismo afirmo que el episodio no es canónico y que no tiene que ver con la historia.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Epilogo: Si se puede cambiar

**Epilogo: Si se puede cambiar.**

**Bienvenidos al epilogo de la 2da parte de esta serie de historias de hora de aventura que me complació bastante escribirlo y que de verdad me impresiono que tuvo mas éxito, aun mayor de el que pensaba, se paso por mi mente de que tal vez a la gente no le gustara que introdujera personajes nuevos basados su diseño en personajes de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos digo en realidad la historia fue una mezcla entre mis teorías del pasado de las chicas, detalles que se ven o hablan los personajes de hora de aventura en toda la serie, además del toque de konohaepicwriter ósea yo. Pero bueno va una pequeña introducción para lo que vendrá en la siguiente historia así que empecemos.**

**Axxx pequeño por lo corto que será el capitulo.**

**Casa del árbol 9 Am**

Finn y Jake se encuentran desayunando sin ningún tipo de preocupación pero Jake tiene en su cabeza el evento que sucedió ayer, Finn estuvo a punto de besar a la dulce princesa mientras dormía sabia que eso iba causar una pésima impresión, a pesar de que ambos se gustan el hecho de que tomara su diario e hiciera algo así de atrevido no estaría bien, además el mismo Finn le confeso que su corazón esta muy dividido por las 3 chicas le sorprendió que sintiera algo por Marceline quizás simplemente nunca se lo expreso además de que obviamente pensaba de que no habría nada amoroso entre ambos pero el saber eso lo iba confundir. Como hermano mayor quería que escogiera bien y no de manera apresurada con quien iba estar.

Por otro lado Finn estaba de lo mas tranquilo y de cierta manera a pesar de la gran pena que sintió ayer y momentos de tristeza es feliz de saber que la gente que lo rodea de verdad lo ama pero por otro lado que no puedan estar completamente a gusto con ellos mismos debido a que no pueden estar con el, quería encontrar la manera de ayudarlas pero si iba estar alguien solo podía estar con una no iba repetir sus errores pasados.

Jake decidió conversar con Finn para averiguar como se sentía: ¿Finn una pregunta te sientes bien, digo con respecto con lo de ayer?

-¿Qué parte? Hicimos bastantes cosas ayer.

-Lo de los secretos.

-Para serte sincero Jake- comenzó de manera seria- de verdad me hizo sentir triste la manera de que como todas ellas han sufrido en todo este tiempo. Marceline de verdad que ha pasado malos ratos desde muy pequeña y mira que ya tiene más de 1000 años. La reina flama esta mal también por la mala relación con su papa, además de que descubrió cosas que en realidad para ella son realmente decepcionantes y bueno prefiere olvidarme antes que regresar conmigo- la expresión de Finn no cambiaba a pesar de que lo que decía era muy triste lo decía con enorme naturalidad.

-Oh Finn lo siento no tenias que decírmelo, eso era lo que decía en la carta- su hermano se preocupo que el hecho de hacerle recordar eso lo hiciera perder su buen animo.

-No te preocupes amigo hice sentir mal a la reina flama y termino conmigo esas cosas pasan tiene un reino que cuidar y estará bien solo desearía ayudarlas con su memoria y sus problemas familiares respectivamente.

-Bueno eso será muy difícil recuerda que estamos hablando de un par de guerreros y reyes inmortales, además de una bruja aliada de ellos y por ultimo de esos extraños protectores.

-Si, pero hallare la forma de ayudarlas.

- Y ¿Que hay de la dulce princesa?- pregunto Jake.

-Bueno.

**Cueva de Marceline 10:00 AM**

Marceline se encontraba tocando su bajo realmente un día que no se puede olvidar de lo más tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ella esperaba a algunos de sus invitados un viejo amigo de ella.

Tock, Tock

-Ya voy abrir- luego fue flotando para encontrar al Rey Helado.

-Hola Marceline que bueno que me invitaste de nuevo a tu casa- le dijo muy emocionado el anciano siempre era muy feliz poder estar en compañía de alguien.

-No, Simón hoy no tocaremos pero pensaba presentarte a alguien que tal vez te ayude a refrescar tu memoria.

-Bueno Marcee pero hasta ahora lo único que recuerdo es que tu eres Marceline, los nombres de mis pingüinos y que se supone que me llamo Simón aunque te dejo hacerlo a ti porque me caes bien.

-Ahh como sea Simón te presentare a mi papa ¡Papa!- luego de llamarlo de un grito apareció en medio de un montón de llamas.

-Marceline que pasa me gusta que me visites pero porque tanto suspenso a quien me vas a presentar- dijo un poco molesto el señor de la oscuridad.

-Ahí papa se mas educado ven te traje un viejo amigo tuyo- luego lo pasa adelante al rey helado para presentárselo a Hudson.

-¿Y quien es este viejo?- le pregunto.

-Que viejo como que viejo te voy enseñar aquí quien es el viejo- luego le lanzo un rayo de hielo que golpeo a Hudson el cual lo congelo pero inmediatamente se libero listo para acabar con el rey helado por lo furioso que lo hizo poner Marceline intervino.

-Papa es Simón Petrikof no lo mates- grito muy rápidamente mientras se puso enfrente de el de manera protectora.

-Simon, Mmm Simon AH Simon cuanto tiempo sin verte desde que le pateamos el trasero al Lich lo recuerdas- luego Hudson comenzó alzar al rey helado al recordar a su antiguo compañero.

-El Lich no lo recuerdo tu no eres Finn yo lo derrote hace tiempo con el- dijo muy extrañado.

-Ah cierto esa cosa que cargas en la cabeza te daño la cabeza- se puso a señalar a la corona en referencia a ella.

-¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo?- le pregunto Marceline algo preocupada.

-Por ti bebita lo que quieras- dijo mientras comenzó agarrarle un poco al cachete- pero necesitare algo de tiempo.

-No te preocupes, esperare.

-Muy bien Simon hay unas cuantas cosas que te mostrare que refrescaran tu memoria- luego Hudson le agarro su hombro para mostrarle lo que iba necesitar saber.

-Bueno pero mientras seamos amigos no habrá problema- luego Marceline cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y dentro de su casa saco los rollos de la ciudadela, suspiro y dijo:

-Vamos los necesitare para lo que venga.

**Reino de fuego salón del trono 12 Pm**

-Hija libérame en este instante para que pongamos en moción los planes de nuestro reino- le exigió el padre de la reina flama.

-Nuestro reino ya no es, ahora es mío además tus planes no serán honestos e implican bastantes engaños así que no te dejare salir de la lámpara por eso.

-Oh vamos hija ¿que tengo que hacer para que te compadezcas de mi?- le pregunto suplicando el rey caído.

-Bueno revela una verdad, descubre un engaño enorme que compense tus mentiras y podremos en algún momento llegar a un acuerdo.

-Bueno y donde esta tu amigo el pan torpe el que siempre anda perdiendo el tiempo siendo inútil y solo pasa jugando con su perro.

-En primera pan de canela no es inútil el me salvo la vida ayer, en segunda cumplió su función de protegerme y es la conexión entre el dulce reino y yo para arreglar tu desastre- muy molesta la reina flama le respondió.

-Ah no importa sin tu ayudante que piensas hacer.

-Encargarme de los asuntos reales por mi misma y mejorar las relaciones con los demás reinos algo que no hiciste tú.

-Bueno eso ya no importa eres feliz haciendo todo esto de la verdad, las cosas que descubriste no debieron haber sido nada agradables- el rey flama siempre hacia lo imposible para disuadir a su hija de dejar su política de la verdad para poder tener una heredera con su misma perspectiva de gobernar.

-Papa no todo lo que voy oír en mi vida va a ser de mi agrado y todo lo que pasa no va a ser de mi agrado pero aun así, mis ciudadanos están mas felices conmigo que como lo eran contigo así que eso me agrada mas que no saber además tengo amigos-justo en ese momento pan de canela regreso del dulce reino con su perro y una bolsa al parecer era de comida, dulces.

-Regrese reina aquí esta la basura que me pidió- dijo el pan de canela mientras le daba los dulces a la reina flama.

-Gracias pan de canela hora de comer, no quieres un poco- le pregunto al pan mientras comía un poco de los dulces.

-Claro- mientras el comía le daba los dulces también a su mascota.

-Que hay de ti papa quieres un poco- mientras le extendía un poco de los dulces de la bolsa enorme.

-No me rebajare a probar una comida por pena y lo peor de todo de plebeyos, quédate con tu comida- replico con un gran tono autoritario a su hija.

-Bueno como quieras vamos pan de canela démosle un poco a los chicos del palacio.

-Siii vamos- lleno de emoción ambos fueron a buscar a los pequeños ciudadanos de fuego mientras el rey flama se sentó un rato como a meditar luego abrió los ojos dijo:

-Rayos quiero dulces, hija por favor dame, hija- decía esperando a que alguien le respondiera.

**En las tierras de pasto 2 Pm**

-Así que no piensas pretender a ninguna chica pero si ayudarlas- luego de una dura pelea con unos golems los muchachos estaban exhaustos y Jake decidió continuar con su conversación de la casa del árbol.

-Si, se que la dulce princesa no debería estar con esa clase de problemas como gobernar, sus padres deberían estar con ella además pudiera hacerlo si Limonagrio no fuera un experimento fallido- menciono Finn.

-Tu punto es entonces que si la dulce princesa tuviera tu edad irías tras ella.

-Hubiera podido estar con ella y fuera mi novia si, se hubiera quedado conmigo sino fuera por Limonagrio pero si incluso el cambia tendríamos que esperar a que yo cumpla 18 quiere esperar que las cosas sean "apropiadas ".

-Y que hay de Marceline y la reina flama.

-Las voy intentar ayudar de alguna manera con lo de esos reyes y con lo del conde de fuego, para que el rey flama tenga lo que se merezca, y si siento algo por ellas pero si tuviera la edad apropiada creo que me siento un poco mas seguro con lo de la dulce princesa.

-Finn no te exijas mucho nadie sabe donde están esos reyes, el rey flama ya esta encerrado y hasta que tengas una edad para estar con la dulce princesa falta algo de tiempo y tus sentimientos me doy cuenta de que están realmente mezclados.

-Tienes razón en realidad solo era un poco mas de seguridad pero si ellas me lo dijeran al mismo tiempo no sabría que hacer.

-No pienses en eso además es imposible que algo como eso de que las 3 al mismo tiempo te pidan que vayas con ellas no pasara así que despreocúpate jejejeje- para darle confianza a su hermano Jake lo animo con su risa.

-Tienes razón jajaja vamos a un calabozo y luego busquemos a otro monstruo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii, vamos súbete a mi lomo- luego Finn se monto en Jake para buscar mas aventuras.

**Laboratorio de la dulce princesa 4 PM**

-Ok y con eso, este experimento esta listo de verdad que pensaba que estudiar el teorema de las leyes espacio-tiempo y hacer teorías de los cambios iba a ser un poco mas complicado- mientras ella estudiaba aquellas teorías complicadas su fiel amigo y mayordomo Mentita la estaba acompañando.

-Vaya princesa, hoy si que esta de buen humor supongo que algo bueno sucedió- le pregunto el redondo dulce.

-Si, podría decirse que soñé bien tal vez y por raro que parezca esto ha hecho que el trabajo de hoy sea mucho mas sencillo e incluso hemos terminado temprano- le dijo muy alegre la rosada princesa.

-Mmm supongo que me imagino de que habrá sido el sueño- de manera insinuante el mayordomo sabia muy posiblemente cual era la razón ya que era de los pocos que la conocían lo suficiente para saber a que se refería.

-A que te refieres.

-Nada en lo absoluto mi Lady, pero que ha llegado descubrir con su estudio.

-Bueno en esto de las teorías del espacio y tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que desde que el Lich ataco por ultima vez con mi visualizador de auras agregándole una nueva función me permitió las corrientes de tiempo y después de que Finn y Jake regresaron del portal vi que una especie de punto alterno de nuestra historia se creo el cual era un mundo lo mas relevante era que vi que tenia mucho mas humanos de los que antes había visto alrededor de 50.

-Guau el señor Finn estará muy feliz de saber de que hay mas gente como el.

-Bueno no se lo podemos decir a Finn- dijo poniendo un poco triste la Dulce princesa.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo los puedo ver, pero no he encontrado la manera de visitarlos las paredes dimensionales no nos permiten visitarlos.

-Ah ya veo, me retirare parece que ya no tenemos mas trabajo por ahora.

-Si, Mentita gracias por tu ayuda puedes tomarte el resto del día.

-Princesa le puedo decir algo- le dijo el mayordomo cuando estaba al filo a punto de salir.

-Claro.

-Solo quiero decirle, que es bueno que vuelva a ser la misma de antes la princesa dulce y que no se amarga en su investigación sino que se divertía con la ciencia, sabemos que desde que tuvo que dejar de tener 13 y la batalla mágica le ha afectado bastante pero me alegra que vuelva a tener su antigua forma de ser.

-Mentita yo nunca he cambiado sigo siendo la misma.

-Princesa la conozco desde que era una pequeña y reconozco a la chica de 7 años que crie y era la misma que su madre convirtió, usted se estaba volviendo de otra manera me di cuenta de eso cuando intento salir con Bracko, pan de canela y su miedo a la oscuridad incluso la reina flama por eso la intente hacer reaccionar en esa ocasión usted no es insensible pero se estaba volviéndose así, intentaba deshacerse de su dolor metiéndose en este laboratorio por enormes periodos pero simplemente le hacia mas daño..

-Bueno tal vez tienes razón pero sabes lo que necesito pero no lo puedo tener- con un tono bastante triste e incluso quebradizo le dijo a su mentor.

-Puede obtenerlo pero usted piensa que no esta lista y yo no le diré cuando lo estará eso lo debe resolver usted, pero no deseo que cambie para mal, Cuidese- luego el mayordomo cerro la puerta y se retiro.

-Si, tienes razón bueno supongo que iré a regar las plantas- luego las luces del laboratorio se apagaron mientras ella se fue al patio del palacio.

**Entiendo que el capitulo no da muchas pistas acerca de la futura historia pero esperen el prologo de la siguiente historia también fue publicado este mismo día así que hay si sabrán de que se tratara, solo les dejo para que sepan que es un simple epilogo les servirá de abreboca para el prologo la historia es "Aventuras y amores, en el pasado y el presente" el cual de verdad deseaba bastante escribir y finalmente ya llegamos a este punto así que genial, por cierto antes de terminar si de verdad te gusto la historia deja tu comentario en los reviews acerca de cual te gusto mas entre todas y también ponle fav si es que como digo yo digo llego a tener ese espacio en sus corazones como una de sus historias favoritas y también es muy importante para mi si saber cual de las historias de las 3 chicas fue la mejor asi que incluyan eso en el review eso seria un favor enorme para mi, gracias.**

**Busquen la continuación tan pronto terminen de leer esta historia porque publique este epilogo y el prologo de la otra historia al mismo tiempo.**

**Una pocas curiosidades por ahora:**

**-La dulce princesa demostró ser insensible con Bracko porque espero a que estuviera extremadamente lastimado y que sufriera bastante para que se olvide de ella pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible aun así nos damos cuenta de que Bracko no sentía amor verdadero por ella ya que cuando le dieron a la P-bot inmediatamente se olvido a la dulce princesa.**

**-La dulce princesa menciono que si quería a Bracko pero como cualquiera de sus ciudadanos ósea como un hijo a diferencia de Finn que al menos cuando tenia 13 si le indico que lo quería hasta tal punto que solo quería quedarse de 13 por estar con el así que posee un amor muy diferente por el.**

**-En el episodio "We fixed a truck" se ve que pan de canela visita el dulce reino de vez en cuando mucha gente piensa que dejo de vivir en el reino de fuego pero eso no tiene mucho sentido y no se lo puedo confirmar hasta en un futuro episodio.**

**-"En otras cinco fabulas cortas mas" a la dulce princesa parece no importarle el hecho de que le de miedo la oscuridad a pan de canela aunque puede que ya haya intentado antes ser comprensiva.**

**-En earth and wáter se ve que a pesar de que la reina flama tenia responsabilidades en el reino de fuego la dulce princesa se la quería llevar para seguirla estudiando las razón puede ser debido a su curiosidad científica o tal vez para ayudarla, a pesar de que es algo inconsciente dejar el lugar sin un gobernante.**

**Bueno por ahora son todas las curiosidades que tengo lo siento si esperaban algo mas pero la próxima historia les dará ese algo mas que buscan hasta la próxima historia y lean el prologo que ya salió chaxxxxxxxup.**


End file.
